El reto de Sonic
by Dakira San
Summary: Se aproxima una Guerra entre dos pueblos. Sonic desea salir con vida de ella; para ello tendrá que matar a su futura asesina: Amy la eriza. Pero ¿Sonic se atreverá? ¿O no podrá realizarlo?  Mi cuarto fic  :3 Ahora complteto ¡Yupi!
1. Chapter 1

Daki: Konichiwa! ¿Cómo estan? yo espero que bien. Aquí les traemos nuestro 4 fic

Shani: si, que flojera

Haku: Hurra!

Daki: TvT estoy feliz, ya es el 4to fic

Shani: Si, lo sabemos...

Haku: Los personajes, bueno la mayoría, pertenecen a la compañía de SEGA

Daki: esta historia no es escrita con fines de lucro

Shani: es sólo por diversión nuestra y para agrado de los demás

Haku: Cualquier duda, sugerencia y aclaración favor de dejar un review o un PM para arreglar :D

Daki: XD Ahora si sonaste como etiqueta de camion XD

Shani: si XD

Haku: ¬¬

Daki: Ahora sí, al fic

* * *

><p>Hace mucho tiempo en una pequeña isla llamada Midwarth, situada en el Océano Atlántico, existía una pequeña población, dirigida por un Rey halcón muy honesto y de buen corazón, todo su pueblo lo admiraba "Un gran líder" decían sus súbditos.<p>

El Rey no tenía esposa, el era viudo, tenía dos hijos; El mayor un halcón azul con ojos amarillos, sus plumas las tenía hacia abajo, era de estatura promedio (Bueno, estatura promedio tipo SEGA XD de 1.30 m. por ahí) llamado Blur y el hijo menor un halcón morado de ojos azules como el cielo, sus plumas agarradas en una coleta con una cinta roja, este príncipe de estatura 1 m, se llamaba Otto.

Cómo sabrán, los príncipes con hermanos menores no se convierten en reyes, esto molestaba mucho a Blur porque él quería ser el mandamás de aquella Isla, decía que el sería un líder supremo lleno de riquezas, por el otro lado su hermano Otto seguía los pasos de su padre, el quería ser un líder nato, que agradara a sus súbditos. A Blur se le ocurrió una idea "Si no hay rey y no hay príncipe, yo me convertiría en el rey de Midwarth (Le faltó la risita malévola )".Así que llevó a cabo su plan, asesinó al rey envenenándolo una noche, fue tan poco cuidadoso en su acto criminal que no se dio cuenta de que uno de los sirvientes de su padre lo vigilaba, el sirviente de inmediato fue a decirle a Otto. El príncipe, ahora ya rey, decidió ir a hablar con su hermano, para que entrara en razón. Una pelea tanto física como verbal se había desatado, por fin llegaron a un acuerdo:

-Mis queridos súbditos- decía Otto dirigiéndose a la población que había sido despertada por la gran campana que yacía en el palacio, generalmente usada en las asambleas- Mi padre ha muerto, dejándome a mí como su sucesor

-¡Ehhh! – Varias personas gritaban, otras yupi, y todas esas expresiones (Digo, no gritaban por el rey, sino por el príncipe que había hecho ya varias obras de caridad, todos pensaban que sería un gran rey)

-Pero- todos guardaron silencio- como yo soy demasiado joven para gobernar toda la isla yo solo, he decidido dividir a la isla, dejando a mi hermano gobernar también- Hubo un silencio que era roto por murmullos de todos los habitantes "¡Cómo era posible que el joven más desalmado fuera rey!" eso pensaban algunos.

Así fue, el gran reino de Midwarth se convirtió en dos reinos; Vidcalurth y Sephtalon, el primero gobernado por Blur y el segundo por Otto, estos reinos eran separados por un gran bosque el cual estaba prohibido para cualquier persona. Blur aún así quería gobernar toda la isla, así que decidió declarar una guerra entre ambos pueblitos, en la cual el reino de Sephtalon (El de Otto) fue el victorioso. Ambos hermanos estaban enojados el uno con el otro, Blur, para que sus súbditos no se mezclaran con las "pestes" del otro reino, decidió mandar hacer una marca en cada uno de sus habitantes en la mano derecha, dichosa marca, en forma de estrella de 10 puntas, había sido hecha a cada habitante, cada adulto mayor, cada adulto, cada adolescente, cada niño, incluso a cada bebé que naciera. También a cada habitante se le inyectaba una sustancia en la sangre, porque así, por medio de aparatos especiales, se detectaba quien era perteneciente al reino y quien era un intruso. Blur le avisó a su hermano, en modo de advertencia "Si alguien cruza el bosque y es detectado, te declararé la guerra" el hermano Otto le advirtió lo mismo, "si alguien es detectado en mi reino, igualmente, te declararemos guerra".

Ya sé lo que me dirán, ¿Esto qué rayos tiene que ver con Sonic y su pandilla? Ahí les va:

En Vidcalurth (Reino de Blur) estaba lloviendo, era un día trágico para el erizito azul oji verde (¿Saben de quién hablo verdad? Para los que no, este erizo era Sonic) que vivía en la casa más cercana al bosque:

-Padre… por favor no me dejes, no me abandones…- El joven erizo que habitaba en esa casa estaba llorando en frente de una cama, donde se hallaba el cuerpo de un erizo más grande que él; su padre

- Lo siento mucho…- este decía con voz entrecortada- Ese ataque que he recibido… fue bastante fuerte…

-¿Porqué te atravesaste? ¿Porqué tuviste que salvarme?- Sonic le respondía (Ojo, aquí Sonic tiene 13 años y medio)

- Porque… te amo… porque eres mi hijo… mi único hijo- Este soltó una lágrima - Ven, antes de irme… te tengo que contar… que tuve una visión (El padre y madre, ella ya muerta, de Sonic eran videntes; veían el futuro, por así decirlo) Cuando cumplas ya tus quince años… se desatará una guerra nuevamente… tú serás el causante de esta

-¿Yo porqué?- alegaba Sonic

-Porque… traicionarás este reino y a una chica que confió siempre en ti. Esta chica, será la causante de tu muerte el día de la guerra… esta chica vive en el otro reino… se llama Amy the Hedgehog

-¿Traicionar el reino? ¡Pero si es lo último que haría! ¡Espera! ¿Dijiste Amy?

-Si hijo… Amy, si quieres evitar tu muerte… supongo que tendrás que ir a eliminarla, antes de que sea demasiado tarde…

-Pero… ir allá es como suicidarse… me matarán si me descubren…

-No, nadie se dará cuenta de tu presencia, yo lo he visto…-El señor cerró los ojos

-¡Padre! Por favor no, no te vayas ¡Te lo ruego!- ya era demasiado tarde, su papá había muerto…

Medio año después:

-Vamos Kimira- le hablaba Sonic, ya de 14 años, a su Chao- Tenemos una misión que cumplir- Sonic baja su "maleta" de su cama y se dispone a salir (No era gran cosa lo que llevaba, un par guantes, un par de calcetas y su flauta, todo dentro de una micro bolsa) Abre la puerta y ve a unos chicos afuera de su casa:

-¡A dónde diablos piensas ir!- le regañaba una murciélago blanca

-¡No les incumbe!- decía Sonic saliendo de su hogar, empuja a sus compañeros de trabajo ("Todo habitante mayor de 7 años tenía que trabajar en una mina, hasta que el habitante cumpla 18 dejará de trabajar en la mina y servirá a su rey" eso lo marcaba la ley de Vidcalurth) Sus compañeros eran Jet el halcón, Wave la golondrina, Rouge la murciélago y Knuckles el equidna

-Vamos Sonic, ahorita los guardias hacen rondas, no creo que te sea conveniente irte- lo detuvieron Knuckles y Jet

-Vamos Chicos déjenme ir, tengo algo que hacer- Sonic se excusaba

-¿Y a dónde se supone que vas a ir?, si nos dices te dejamos irte- le decía Wave

-*Suspiro* Tengo que ir a Sephtalon a cumplir una promesa que me hice a mi mismo

-¡Estás loco! ¡¿Te sientes suicida o qué?- Lo zangoloteaba Rouge

-…- Sonic no dijo nada

-¿Se puede saber qué es esa promesa?- le pregunta Jet todavía agarrándolo

-Tengo que ir y asesinar a alguien si no quiero que me asesinen a mí- empujó a Jet y siguió su camino

-¿Y cómo le harás para que no te descubran?- le preguntaba el equidna

-Fácil, evitaré todos los detectores, nadie me verá

-¿Y la marca qué?- le decía Wave

-Traigo mis guantes y otros por si acaso

-Bueno… Fue un placer conocerte Sonic- Bromeaba Jet

-Jajaja que gracioso ¬¬- Sonic les decía sarcásticamente- ¿Me pueden cubrir en el trabajo?

-Haremos lo posible, pero será mejor que hagas lo que tienes que hacer rápido- Advierte Knux

- Si, gracias, sabía que podía contar con ustedes. See you!- dijo esto y sus compañeros se fueron menos Rouge

-Sonic, por favor ten cuidado

-No te preocupes por mi Rouge- Dijo esto y se fue corriendo hacia el bosque evitando a los guardias…

* * *

><p>Daki: ¿Cómo ha quedado el prólogo?<p>

Shani: Muy largo para mi gusto

Daki: ¡A eso no me refería! me refiero a como va quedando la historia

Haku: pues tienes que especificarlo

Shani: Si, si no pues no se puede

Daki: bueno... Si alguien lee esta historia porfavor, si no es molestia, dejen reviews

Haku: ¿Cómo que "Si alguien la lee"?

Daki: pues si, nos puede pasar, que nadie lo lea

Shani: pues si...

Haku: Te dejaré un review :)

Daki: ¿Con qué cuenta?

Haku: un review anónimo XD

Shani: Bueno... nos leemos a la próxima

Sayonara!

Daki :3 Shani :/ Haku :D

Haku: ¿No que me ibas a decir quién era Urcablú en este fic?

Shani: dije "Tal vez"

Haku: ¡No! ahora me dices

Shani: me hubieras dicho antes de que acabara este capítulo XD


	2. Chapter 2

Daki: Konichiwa! ¿Cómo estan?

Shani: Nosotros aquí muy contentos de seguir escribiendo

Haku: Muchas gracias a Airym of the 13th que nos anima a seguir :D

Daki: Tambien a Jake, por su comentario, lo tomaremos en cuenta XD

Haku: tenemos que hacer Disclaimer o como se diga: Los personajes aquí presentes como Sonic, Amy, Knuckles,Tails, etc... son Propiedad de SEGA

Daki: La historia sólo es subida por hobbie no para lucro

Shani: sin más que decirles, eh creo que ya al fic

Daki: SI ¡Al fic!

* * *

><p>-No te preocupes por mi Rouge- Dijo esto y se fue corriendo hacia el bosque evitando a los guardias…<p>

Estando Sonic en el bosque, él pensaba ¿Qué parentesco podría tener con esa niña? Alguna relación deberían haber tenido para que ella lo tratara de matar, le sonaba el nombre, como si lo hubiese escuchado antes pero ¿Dónde? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué?... Ya casi terminando de cruzar el bosque se había topado con una gran pared, la que dividía el bosque con el reino, fácilmente pudo treparla, pero difícilmente pudo descenderla, no porque no tuviera agilidad para bajar, sino que quedó en Shock, no podía creer lo que veía, todo tan diferente a su hogar. Iba caminando, pensaba "los niños de Vidcalurth son trabajadores en las minas y aquí… todos libres… felices" todo era extraño para él. De pronto, sin querer, alguien lo tiró

-¡Oye, fíjate por dónde caminas torpe!- Sonic gritaba

-¡Oh, lo siento mucho amigo!- Un zorrito amarillo de ojos azules se disculpaba y le ofrecía la mano al erizo azul, este la rechazó y se levantó por su cuenta

-¿Amigo?- "¿Pues en que antro nos conocimos o que onda?" este erizo pensaba muy extrañado- Apenas y te conozco

-Oh, perdona, soy Mails Prower, pero me dicen Tails- este lo saluda- y ¿Tú eres?

-Yo soy Sonic, Sonic el erizo

-Mucho gusto Sonic…

-¡Eh Tails, a ver cuando te apuras!- se acercaba un erizo color plata- Vaya, ¿y quién es este?- le preguntaba al zorrito

-ah, el es Sonic- Sonic sonríe rápidamente

-¡Sonic, soy Silver, un honor conocerte!- ambos se estrechan las manos- Tails, los chicos nos esperan, Sonic ¿Quieres venir a jugar?

-¿Jugar?- "¿De qué diablos me hablan?"

-Ven será divertido- Tails toma de la mano a su nuevo "amigo" y se marchan a una calle cercana de donde estaban

-¡Hola, ya volvió por quien lloraban!- Silver bromea al los chicos que estaban ahí

-¡Si, ya veo que Tails volvió!- Silver golpea al cocodrilo verde que había dicho esto

-Miren, este es Sonic, Sonic ellos son Vector el cocodrilo, Charmy la abeja y Espio el camaleón- Tails los había presentado- Ahora vamos a jugar

-¿Qué juegan?- pregunta Sonic

- Es un juego que se llama "Atrapa la esmeralda"- Responde Vector

-¿Y eso como diantres es eso?

-¡¿Nunca lo has jugado?- Sonic indica que no con la cabeza, Charmy empieza a explicar- Elegimos al que tiene que atrapar primero, los que no atrapan cortan papeles que no dirán nada mas solo uno que diga "Esmeralda" los jugadores se los reparten al azar, cuando están listos empiezan a correr y el que atrapa debe de atrapar al que tiene el papel con la palabra.

-¿Y para qué sirve este juego?- pregunta Sonic

-Para divertirse… para pasarla bien un rato… ¡Yo que sé!- Tan pronto como pudieron se pusieron a jugar, Sonic las primeras dos rondas no le entendió ni X, pero después ya le entendió bien. Sonic estaba sintiendo una nueva sensación; la felicidad, era fantástico…

-¡Hola chicos que hacen!- Dice una conejita café que va pasando por ahí

-¿Quién es él?- pregunta una gatita lila, acompañante de la coneja

-¡Hola Cream, hola Blaze!- Dice el camaleón

-Estamos jugando atrapa la esmeralda con nuestro nuevo amigo Sonic- dice el erizo plata

-¡Vaya, hola Sonic, soy Cream y ella Blaze!

-Mucho gusto- dice Sonic un poco jadeante por el ejercicio

-Vale, ¿Quieren jugar?- pregunta Vector

-No gracias, ya es tarde, tenemos que ir a casa.

-¡Cómo vuela el tiempo, ya son las 10!- se sorprende Charmy

-Bien, creo que nos iremos ya, por ahí las acompañamos chicas- Dice Silver señalando a Tails

-¿Viven juntos?- pregunta Sonic

-Somos vecinos, por eso nos conocemos. ¿Por dónde vives? Nunca te había visto por aquí- dice Tails

-Bueno, no tengo casa, de hecho no soy de este reino- responde despreocupadamente Sonic

-¿¡No tienes casa!- Grita preocupado Tails

-¿De dónde vienes entonces?- pregunta curiosa Cream

-Etto… yo vengo de… por ahí, ya saben- dice Sonic, si dijese "vengo del otro reino" se podía ir despidiendo de su vida

-No, en realidad no sabemos…-Dice la niñita café

-¿Vienes de América del norte? Bueno es que es lo más cercano a esta isla- dice Blaze

-¡Sí, vengo de allá!-.-u - Sonic se tranquiliza un poco

-¿Quieres venir con nosotros?- le pregunta Silver

-ah… bueno – Sonic responde. Caminaron como unas 5 calles de donde estaban y llegaron a una hermosa callecita.

-Aquí vivimos- Cream señala unas casas pintadas del color de sus dueños, pero en medio de una café y una amarilla había una casa rosa

-¿Y esa casa rosa, de quién es?- pregunta Sonic muy curiosamente

-¡Espera un momento aquí!- dice Blaze y toca la puerta de Aquella casa. En seguida sale una eriza rosada, de aspecto muy lindo, Sonic la conocía, pero no se acordaba muy bien…

-Mira el es Sonic- La gatita le dice a la eriza- Es nuevo por estos rumbos, Sonic ella es Amy la eriza- Sonic no podía creer lo que oía, ¿Sería esa eriza de aspecto dulce quien lo mataría? ¿Sería ella la que cobraría venganza?

-¡Mucho gusto!- Amy extiende el brazo para saludarse, mas Sonic no se mueve... *Pasa tiempo*- ¿Tu amigo tiene retraso mental? – le pregunta nerviosa Amy a Blaze

-¡No!, es decir, no, Encantado de conocerte- Sonic le estrecha la mano

-Bien chicos, me marcho a mi casa- Dice la conejita

-Creo que también me voy- Tails dice, ambos se marchan

-¿Y dónde dormirás Sonic?- le recuerda Silver- Si quieres puedes dormir en mi casa

-No, gracias, prefiero dormir… ah... ahí- Sonic señala un árbol en frente de la casa de Amy

-¿Seguro?- Pregunta Blaze

-Sí, está bien- Sonic dijo mientras se encaminaba a su destino. Todos se fueron a sus casas, Sonic se quedó pensando, tenía que cumplir y luego marcharse de ahí así que - Manos a la obra- se dijo Sonic a sí mismo- Kimira, tu quédate aquí- le dice Sonic a su Chao mientras baja del árbol y se dirige a la ventana de aquella casa rosa...

* * *

><p>Daki: O.o ya quiero saber como sigue<p>

Haku: Pronto lo sabrán

Shani: ¿Tu escribiste la historia?

Haku: Si

Shani: osea ya saben a quién culpar si no les agrada el fic XD

Daki: ¿Va a morir Amy? ¿Qué pasará?¿Se llegarán a enterar que Sonic no viene de América XD?

Shani: oye ¿Porqué América?

Haku: no lo se, fue lo primero que se me ocurrió XD

Shani o.e

Daki: XD Nos leemos la próxima

Sayonara!

Daki :3 Shani :/ Haku :D


	3. Chapter 3

Daki: Konichiwa! ¿Cómo estan?

Shani: Aqui venimos ya con el 3er capítulo

Haku: lamentamos la demora, es que ya empezamos con los proyectos y exámenes en los cursos y nos toman todo el tiempo

Daki: lo bueno es que aquí estamos

Shani: Haremos el diclaimer:

Haku: Todo personaje presentado aquí no son nuestros, sino, de SEGA, menos algunos, como son los principes, el rey y esos

Daki: La historia no es a fines lucrativos

Shani: La expresión ¡Por Urcablu! es de mi propiedad ¬¬ no se copia, no no es cierto, la pueden usar cuando quieran

Haku: ¿¡Quien es ese Urcablú! llevo preguntandote dos fics y no me has dicho

Shani: Urcablú es... un personaje... etto... muy importante...

Daki: En pocas palabras, ella lo inventó... En fin, ¡vamos al Fic!

* * *

><p>-Sí, está bien- Sonic dijo mientras se encaminaba a su destino. Todos se fueron a sus casas y se quedaron dormidos, Sonic se quedó pensando, tenía que cumplir y luego marcharse- Manos a la obra- se dijo Sonic a sí mismo- Kimira, tu quédate aquí- le dice Sonic a su Chao mientras baja del árbol y se dirige a la ventana de aquella casa rosa.<p>

Con paso decisivo, el erizo caminaba hacia la ventana, esta estaba abierta

-Hmph, que niña tan tonta, deja la ventana abierta- Se dice a sí mismo y entra a la casa, un sillón, una mesita, una lámpara… estaba en la a usmear un rato en la casa, no tenía prisa alguna.

Pronto encuentra una espada arriba de un estante, el erizo la agarró y decidió ir a buscar a la eriza para cumplir con su misión y luego retirarse a su hogar. Después de abrir varias puertas, encuentra por fin el cuarto de la joven que yacía en su cama.

-Sonic… Sonic… No… por favor… no te vayas… Sonic… - la eriza rosa estaba hablando dormida, sollozaba entre palabras.

_-"¿De dónde me conoce esta mocosa? ¿Porqué rayos dice mi nombre?"_-pensaba Sonic, pronto agita su cabeza- _"Me da igual, pronto acabaré con esto"_- Sonic se acerca a la cama de Amy y levanta la espada, pero no la puede bajar- "Que linda es cuando duerme *Leve sonrisa* no esperen, yo a lo que vine"- Antes de poder bajar la espada dos brazos le aprietan el abdomen… recibe un abrazo de parte de ella, pero ella no abre los ojos

-Sonic… no me dejes sola… Sonic…- Ella lo suelta y se vuelve a la cama, Sonic queda impactado por tal acción, tanto que suelta la espada y esta hace un sonido que despierta a Amy, Sonic por instinto se tira al suelo en cuanto ve a Amy levantarse con sobresalto

-*Suspiro de ella* fue solo un sueño… que extraño… hace mucho que no sueño con eso… *Suspiró de nuevo* ¿Porqué volvió ese sueño? No, sueño no… pesadilla- Se levanta de la cama para bajar las escaleras, pero pisa el cuerpo de Sonic- **¡Por Urcablu!-** ella gritó mientras corre a prender la luz para ver lo que había pisado- ¡estoy alucinando!- dijo al ver que no había nada en el suelo. Sonic fue más rápido saliendo por la ventana del cuarto, que ella al encender la luz.

-Estuvo realmente cerca… *Jadeo* casi me ve- Sonic se sube de nuevo al árbol donde estaba su Chao y durmió…

-Sonic se parece tanto a él…- dice Amy viendo por la ventana el árbol donde duerme Sonic - Pero, no puede ser el… el murió… - Amy se vuelve a su cama y duerme…

**Sueño de Sonic:**

En un bosque dos niños erizos jugaban:

- A que no me atrapas niña- un erizo azul de ojos verdes brillantes de entre 8 y 9 años le decía a su amiga

- No se vale, tú corres rápido y yo no, no me dejas chance- Se quejaba la niña de igual edad que el otro erizo, ella de color rosa con ojos verdes esmeralda, ella trataba de atrapar a su amigo

- No es que sea rápido, es que soy más inteligente que tú- se detuvo a presumirle a su amiga, ella lo atrapó- No Amy, no vale, estaba distraído

-Si se vale *Saca su lengua orgullosamente* nunca me dijiste que estabas en pausa

-¿Ah sí?- él, la toca sin dificultad alguna

-¡Hey!- grita Amy enojada- Sonic, eres un tramposo

-Nunca dijiste que estabas en pausa- este le enseña su lengua y se echa a correr, ella lo trata de alcanzar

-ya me cansé, ¿y si vamos a tu casa?- le sugiere ella

-Está bien,mi papá no está en casa y mi mamá está haciendo limpieza en el sótano, así que podemos hacer lo que queramos en mi casa jejeje - juntos caminan, no era tan lejos, puesto que la casita estaba cerca del bosque donde jugaban.

Entran a la casa, pero se arrepintieron al instante… un hombre gordo, pelón y con un gran bigote estaba a un lado del cuerpo sin vida de la madre del erizo.

-¡CORRE AMY!- Ambos salen de la casa, pero son seguidos por el extraño

-Vamos a mi casa, mis padres nos ayudarán- rápidamente llegan a su destino pero al abrir la puerta, vieron lo mismo que en la casa anterior, dos cuerpos sin vida a los que Amy llamaba "Papá y mamá"

-¡Demonios, ya estuvo aquí!- Grita Sonic. Entonces el extraño abre la puerta

-jojojo, ya no tienen a dónde ir- se burlaba el mientras tapa con su cuerpo la entrada

-¡Claro que sí, hacia adelante!- el erizo toma de la mano a su amiga y empuja al señor yeste cae al suelo. Ambos erizos cruzan la puerta y van hacia el bosque

-Sonic…- Amy lloraba

-Escucha, tienes que irte de aquí, no quiero que ese hombre te haga daño, corre hacia allá hasta que veas una especie de cabaña, verás unos túneles tu siempre ve por la derecha nunca por la izquierda, verás un cuarto ahí quedate hasta que yo llegue.

-Pero Sonic… ¿si te hacen daño?- Ella le decía

-Prefiero morir a que te hagan algo a ti… ahora corre y vete. Haz lo que te digo- Sonic la abraza y le susurra- Te quiero Amy, y no permitiré que te pase nada

-Pero… Sonic ¿Qué quiere él de nosotros?

-No lo sé, pero una razón ha de tener para hacernos esto- el erizo se había marchado dejando a Amy sola

- Sonic… Sonic… **¡SONIC!... ¡REGRESA CONMIGO!...**

**Fin del sueño**

-Sonic, Sonic- Sonic oía que una voz femenina lo llamaba- Vamos despierta- insistía esa voz

-Que quieres- Sonic voltea a ver a quien lo ha despertado- ¡Pero qué demonios…!

* * *

><p>Daki: O.o quién le habló<p>

Shani: no lo se

Haku: yo si sé

Daki: ¿Quién?

Haku: ¡Urcablú! XD

Shani: ¬¬ Urcablú no es niña

Haku: No es cierto, no era Urcablú, era alguien más,

Daki: ¿Amy?

Haku: No

Shani: ¿Blaze?

Haku: No

Daki:¿Cream?

Haku: ¡No! y ya dejen de tratar de adivinar ustedes dos

Daki: ¡Que caracter!

Shani: Nos leemos la próxima

Sayonara!

Daki :3 Shani:/ Haku:D


	4. Chapter 4

Daki: Konichiwa!

Shani: ¿Como estan?

Haku:Espero que bien

Shani: Aquí les traemos queridos lectores el 4° capítulo de este nuevo Fic

Daki: Muchas gracias a gaby2307, a Daso, a giovis y a Airym of the 13th por mandarnos reviews, vamos por más :3

Haku: Ningún personaje aquí presentado nos pertenece, con excepción de los príncipes, el rey, el vendedor,

Shani: También Urcablu :D

Daki: pero Urcablu no interviene en la historia Shani

Shani: No me interesa

Daki: *Gota de sudor* bueno, esta historia no es con fines lucrativos

Haku: Cualquier comentario, sugerencia, quejas, etc, bueno es aceptado, menos los crueles esos los borrare muajajajaja

Daki: Alcancé a leer una pregunta de Daso que dice que si saldrá Shadow

Shani: ¿Saldrá Shady?

Haku: Puede ser, que sí, tal vez si, tal vez no XD

Daki: bueno esperaremos a ver si sale, mientras tanto, ¡al fic!

* * *

><p>-Que quieres- Sonic voltea a ver a quien lo ha despertado- ¡Pero qué demonios…!<p>

-¡Hola Sonic!- le decía una chica

-¡Pero qué demonios hacen ustedes aquí!- Sonic veía a sus amigos de Vidcalurth

- Como vimos que no volvías decidimos venir a buscarte, y no sabes lo difícil que fue hallarte- le explicaba Knuckles

-¡Están locos, si nos ven nos matan a todos, Son unos torpes!- Sonic les gritaba, pero le calló Rouge

-Cálmate Sonic, no tienen por qué enterarse, a demás si sigues gritando así llamarás la atención- la murciélago le dice

-*Suspiro* lo siento mucho, pero es que no debieron de venir en primer lugar, deben irse antes de que alguien los vea…- no terminó de decir cuando

-¡Hola Sonic!- El zorrito de dos colas le había saludado- ¿Quiénes son ellos?

-Ah, hola, Tails ¿verdad?, como sea, ellos son mis amigos

-Oh, ¡Mucho gusto!- Tails les saludaba, en ese instante todos comenzaban a llegar, "Genial…" pensaba Sonic

-¡Chicos, son los amigos de Sonic!- decía Tails a sus vecinos amigos.

-¡Hola que tal, yo soy Cream, mucho gusto, el es Silver, ella Blaze, ella Amy y el Tails!/ decia ella presentando a los demas

-Eh, hola, supongo, yo soy Wave, el es Jet, Ella Rouge, El Knuckles y ya conocen a Sonic- Saludaba la golondrina

-¿Qué hacen levantados tan temprano?- observa Sonic

-¿Temprano? ¡Pero si es la una y cuarto de la tarde!- le responde Silver

-¿Enserio? *Gota de sudor en la cara de Sonic*- (Que flojo es Sonic XD)

-Sí, ahora vamos para el centro de la ciudad a comprar varias cosas, ¿Quieren venir?- Ofrece Amy

- No lo creo, tenemos cosas que hacer- Objeta Rouge

-Vamos, es nada más al centro ¿qué es lo peor que puede pasar?- Silver decía

Los chicos de Sephtalon terminaron de convencer a los chicos de Vidcalurth, pero estos sabían que no era una buena idea, podría haber rastreadores, o guardias y estos podrían arrestarles...

-Ven como no es tan malo estar por aquí- Les decía Cream

-Sí, sí, sí, pero dense prisa a hacer lo que tengan que hacer, porque mis amigos se tienen que ir pronto a su casa- Decía Sonic recalcando las últimas palabras de su frase.

- No te preocupes Sonic, nada más vinimos por las cosas para la comida que haremos y luego nos vamos, si quieren pueden ir con Blaze a dar una vuelta por aquí, para que no se aburran- Decía Amy

Así que Sonic, Jet, Wave, Rouge, Knuckles y Blaze se marcharon de dónde se encontraban los otros. Amy y Cream fueron juntas a buscar varias cosas. Amy aprovechó el momento para contarle lo que había soñado la noche anterior

-Vaya, pensé que lo habías olvidado ya- Comenta Cream mientras caminaban entre varios puestos de comida

-Sí, yo también pensaba eso, lo extraño es que ese sueño volvió justo el día en que conocemos a Sonic.

-Sí, es muy extraño ¿No habrá posibilidad que este Sonic sea el de tu sueño?

-No, el murió, nunca volvió a dónde lo esperaba- Amy recordaba ese día muy bien…

-Bueno, ya no pienses en eso

-Tienes razón, ya no pensaré en… ¡oh, pasitas con chocolate!- Amy se distrajo de su plática al ver un puesto que tenía un dulce que le encantaba: ¡Pasitas con chocolate! (XD también a mí me gustan :d yummy)

-Supongo que ya se olvido del asunto- Se dice a si misma Cream- Amy, voy a buscar más cosas de la lista, ¿te veo en casa? Porque veo que tú vas para largo…

-Sí, nos vemos allá- Amy se disponía a comprar varias chucherías que veía, más pronto se sintió observada, voltea a todos lados, pero no logra ver que nadie tuviese su vista puesta en ella.

-Serán…ah… iso, naso, ajopt,… em… 30 monedas – le decía el vendedor (Que extraña frase: Iso, naso, ajopt, em XD)

- Tome- Amy le daba el cambio y se marcha, más pronto alguien la empieza a seguir, Amy voltea y ve como la gente pasaba, más nadie la seguía, decidió dar la vuelta en una calle y volvió a mirar atrás, un sujeto con una capa negra la seguía, no pudo identificarlo, puesto que la capa le cubría al desconocido gran parte de su rostro, lo único que se alcanzaba a ver de él, era su boca, tenía una expresión seria.

Amy seguía caminando no sabía para dónde iba, lo único que le interesaba era perder a ese sujeto que la acosaba, pronto llegó a una calle sin salida (Que escenario ¿verdad?), Amy estaba asustada, el sujeto estaba parado al inicio de la calle, no se movía

-¿Q-quien eres?- ella le decía a aquel sujeto preocupada, este no se movía- T-te lo advierto s-si das un paso, te golpeo con mi mazo- ella le amenazaba, él se acerca a ella.

-No me amenaces con algo que no posees en estos instantes Amy- el sonríe, no una sonrisa de felicidad, sino, una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¿C-cómo sabes que no traigo mi mazo y c-cómo sabes mi nombre?- ella estaba asustada. Su agresor solo se acercaba a ella, hasta tal punto que él la abrazó (¿porqué la abrazó?)

-Ahora no te muevas- le decía él todavía abrazándola con un brazo, con el otro sacaba una espada que llevaba tras su espalda…

-¡Aléjate de Amy!- Sonic los había visto. El agresor de Amy voltea a ver al erizo que estaba detrás de él

-Vaya, Vaya, Vaya, otra vez tu, no te había visto desde hace algún tiempo, la última vez que te vi estabas protegiendo a Amy, justo como ahora- Le decía el extraño a Sonic

-¿Te conozco?- le preguntaba Sonic confundido

-Si me conoces, pero no te has de acordar eras un mocoso de 8 años y yo de 11, pero… dime ¿Qué haces aquí en Sephtalon?

-No te incumbe- Sonic le dice

-Hmph, bueno, yo planeaba irte a buscar después de acabar con Amy, pero al ver que viniste tu sólo acabaré contigo de una vez por todas- Diciendo esto empuñó bien su espada y fue tras Sonic, Sonic corría para no ser atrapado por aquel extraño.

Con varios saltos, Sonic sube a una azotea, pero su oponente lo alcanza

-¿Pero qué demonios traes contra nosotros?- Sonic se prepara para pelear

-Hmph, yo, como tú, estoy cumpliendo una misión que mi maestro me ha puesto, y es que los aniquile a ustedes- Toma vuelo y trata de alcanzar a Sonic con su espada, pero este las esquiva

-¿Cómo sabes que debo cumplir una misión aquí?- Pregunta Sonic

-Mi mentor me lo ha dicho, el te ha estado observando, por eso sabemos que estas aquí para matar a Amy, sabemos que todos tus compañeros están aquí, incluso sabemos lo que soñaste anoche- El extraño logra tirar a Sonic y se para sobre su brazo para que este no se pare- Ahora di tus últimas palabras

-Bájate de mí, me duele- Sonic se quejaba- Me romperás el brazo

-Oh, no te preocupes, pronto acabaré con tu sufrimiento- Este levanta la espada pero...

-¡Hey tu, deja a Sonic en paz!- Le decía un erizo color plata, este estaba acompañado por todos los chicos de ambos reinos

-Vaya, no creí que pudiesen subir hasta acá, en fin, Sonic esto no acaba aquí, nos volveremos a ver muy pronto, pero antes de marcharme- Este toma la espada y se la entierra a Sonic en el brazo donde estaba parado- ¡CHAOS CONTROL!- Al decir estas palabras el extraño desaparece dejando a Sonic herido

Tiempo después:

Todos los compañeros de Sonic se encontraban con él a un lado del árbol dónde este dormía.

-¡ESE SUJETO ME LAS PAGARÁ!- Sonic golpeaba el árbol que se encontraba delante de él, Rouge, a lado de él, le vendaba el brazo mal herido.

-Cálmate Sonic- le tranquilizaba Wave- o te lastimarás el otro brazo

-¡Como quieres que me calme, si un sujeto te rompiera el brazo y después te lo picara con una espada, no estarías calmada!

-Claro que no, pero no me lastimaría el brazo sano- le responde Wave

En otro lugar lejos de ahí:

-¿Cumpliste con tu misión?- Una voz le preguntaba al extraño de capa de antes.

-No, mi señor, se apareció Sonic de repente y traté de capturarlo y traérselo, pero luego se entrometieron sus amigos, y no pude cumplir con lo acordado.

-Me decepcionas, tan fácil tarea que te había dado, y no supiste cumplirla

-Lo siento señor, no volverá a ocurrir- este se arrodillaba en frente de su Amo y señor

-Más te vale, es por tu bien que no se vuelva a repetir, sino, yo seré quien acabe con ellos… y de paso contigo- El le amenaza- Ahora, como el plan inicial no funcionó tendremos que tomar otras medidas

-¿Qué sugiere?- Este se levanta

-Les tenderás una trampa a Amy y a sus amigas, por consiguiente Sonic y compañía tendrán que ir a rescatarlas, es ahí cuando actuaras, los eliminaras a todos de una vez y me traerás a Sonic

-Si maestro Eggman- Este le hace una señal de respeto

-Cuento contigo

* * *

><p>Daki: Aquí sale un personaje misterioso, ¿Quién es Haku?<p>

Haku: No les diré nada

Shani: ¿Lectores, ustedes tienen idea de quién es el personaje?

Daki: ¿Qué trampa le tenderán a nuestros amigos?

Shani: nada bueno les va estar esperando

Haku: ¿Cómo sabes?

Shani: lo presiento :\

Daki: Nos leemos a la próxima :3

Sayonara!

Daki :3 Shani :/ Haku :D


	5. Chapter 5

Daki: Konichiwa! Cómo Estan?

Shani: espero que bien :)

Haku: Eh aquí el capitulo 5 de este fic "El reto de Sonic"

Daki: Sentimos muchisisisisisisisisimo la tardanza de este, pero es que en los cursos empezamos con proyectos :P Y Haku y Shani con exámenes

Shani: tuvimos que esperar para poder escribir :(

Haku: lo importante es que stamos ya aquí

Shani: Estos personajes presentados aquí, son de SEGA, menos el rey, principes, robots, urcablu y esos

Daki: Por enésima ocación, Urcablú no va a intervenir ¬¬U

Shani: No me interesa, quería que saliera :)

Daki: Esta historia no es con fines lucrativos

Haku: Nuestros agradecimientos a Giovis, Daso, Gaby2307 y a Airym of the 13th, chicos, nos inspiran a seguir :D (Son los autores de los reviews hasta ahora)

Daki: Ahora si, al fic

* * *

><p>-¿Qué sugiere?- Este se levanta<p>

-Les tenderás una trampa a Amy y a sus amigas, por consiguiente Sonic y compañía tendrán que ir a rescatarlas, es ahí cuando actuaras, los eliminaras a todos

-Si maestro Eggman- Este le hace una señal de respeto

-Cuento contigo

Al siguiente día, Wave y Jet se habían ido a Vidcalurth a cubrir a todos en el trabajo, Amy, Cream y Tails habían partido temprano, Sonic se encontraba con Rouge y Knuckles, les acababa de contar lo que sucedió cuando se encontró al sujeto de capa negra:

-¿Y tú lo conocías?- le pregunta Rouge

-¿Conocerlo? Sí, pero no me acuerdo bien…- En ese instante lo interrumpe Silver que venía con Tails y Blaze

-¡Chicos, tenemos un problema!- Silver decía un poco cansado

**-¡AMY Y CREAM HAN SIDO SECUESTRADAS POR UN SUJETO QUE USBA UNA CAPA NEGRA!-** Terminó de decir Tails

-¿Y a dónde ha ido?- Pregunta Rouge

-¡Yo que voy a Saber, lo único que dijo fue "Si quieren recuperarlas, Sonic sabrá donde" y se marchó!

**-¿Y PORQUÉ NO LO DETUVIERON?**- Knuckles estaba molesto: ¿Cómo era posible que lo dejaran huir?

-¡Soy un niño de 8! ¿¡Cómo voy a poder contra él!- Se defendía Tails, el fue el único que presenció el acto del extraño

- Yo sé a dónde fueron- Sonic había dicho- Iré por ellas y…-Rouge lo golpea y le dice al oído

-¡En que estas pensando! ¡Y qué si les pasa algo!, a eso viniste ¿no?

-Sí, pero debo ser yo quien cumpla eso- En realidad Sonic no pensaba en que el tendría que cumplir su misión, sino, sentía la necesidad de protegerlas, proteger a Amy (Awww que lindo :3)- Voy a rescatarlas, y hacer que ese torpe pague por lo que me hizo- este se toca el brazo herido

-Nosotros también vamos- dice Silver señalándose a sí mismo y a Blaze

- Y nosotros también- se ofrecen Rouge y Knuckles

-Yo me quedo aquí por si las moscas- Tails se escusa

Ya habían partido

-Lo único que hay que hacer es brincar el muro que divide los reinos y caminar dentro del bosque

-No creo que sea prudente cruzar el muro- objeta Blaze- ¿si nos ven?

-Si hacemos esto rápido no creo que nos vean- Sonic dice mientras brinca la pared, los demás hacen lo mismo y caminan un rato. El sonido del silencio era incómodo, puesto que nadie había dicho nada

-Ya me canse…- se quejaba Silver- ¿Falta mucho?

-Pues no hubieras venido, y si, falta mucho- Le respondía sin interés alguno Sonic

-¿Qué no te has cansado?- le pregunta el mismo erizo

-No- Sonic decía fríamente. Pasado un LARGOOO tiempo llegaron a lo que parecía ser una cabañita, esta tenía una puerta de Madera, 2 ventanas a cada costado de la misma y no pasaba de 10m por 10m (Wow, que pequeña)

**-¡¿ESTE ES EL DICHOSO LUGAR?**- Silver se quejaba

- Si vuelves a quejarte te partiré la cara con mi puño- Le amenazaba Knuckles

-¿Qué es este lugar?- Pregunta Blaze un tanto confundida

-Este lugar, gatita, fue el refugio de los niños de Vidcalurth cuando la guerra, hace tiempo- Responde Sonic tratando de abrir la puerta, pero esta estaba cerrada

- De tratarse de una casita, mejor se hubieran ido a mi casa, está más grande que esta bodega- Se volvía a quejar Silver (Oh oh, se volvió a quejar *Glup*)

-**MIRA ERIZO YA ME**…- Knuckles había tomado a Silver por su pecho (AUCH), pero antes que pudiera terminar su frase, Sonic había roto ya una de las ventanas de la casita.

-¡Órale, entren, las damas primero!- invitaba Sonic a las chicas

-No, es el burro por delante- le decía Rouge

-Ok, vas Knuckles entra- Se burlaba Sonic

- Jajaja que graciosos- decía Knuckles sarcásticamente, pero este aún así entró, seguido por Sonic, Silver, Blaze y Rouge en ese orden. Adentro no había muebles ni nada así, sino una gran escalera que bajaba a lo más profundo de la tierra, siguieron caminando y lo que encontraron fueron varios túneles.

-Bien, la última vez que vine, el camino seguro es por la derecha- Decía Sonic

-Solo hay una manera de averiguar si todavía es así- Silver dijo esto y entro por el último túnel de izquierda a derecha, pasado unos segundos el mismo erizo "Valiente" salía corriendo- ¡CORRAN!- Detrás de él, venía un robot grande con brazos de mazo. Todos corrieron por un túnel al azar, para evitar ser aplastados, literalmente, por el atacante…

Finalmente llegaron a una habitación, dónde se encontraban las chicas; Amy y Cream.

-Al fin las encontramos- Decía aliviada Blaze, en ese instante salieron varios Robots de diferentes formas y fueron contra todos los "Intrusos" que se encontraban ahí. Automáticamente todos pusieron posición de combate y empezó la pelea: Sonic se pone en cuclillas y hace un Spin Attack y empieza a derribar a varios de los enemigos, hasta que uno lo coge por los pies (Para aquellos que piensan mal de las palabras: Coger: quiere decir tomar, agarrar, atrapar, etc) y lo lanza contra la pared. Mientras tanto Blaze y Silver luchaban juntos, Silver jalaba con sus poderes a los robots y Blaze les lanzaba fuego para derrotarles, hasta que de la nada un robot los golpea a ambos por detrás, dejándolos inconscientes. Amy y Cream unieron fuerzas, Cream cargaba a Amy y esta golpeaba con su mazo a sus oponentes, un robot con brazos de Mazos las aplastó a ambas como si aplaudiese y las capturó. Oh no, solo quedaban en pie Rouge y Knuckles

-¡Vaya, son demasiados!- Rouge decía preocupada retrocediendo

-¡Y si no me dices no me entero!- Knuckles le gritaba sarcásticamente

-¡Pues qué bueno que te dije, porque con esa Cabeza Hueca que tienes nunca lo hubieras sabido!

-¡A quién le dices cabeza hueca, Tonta!

-¡Hey no me digas tonta, obeso!- Mientras estos discutían los robots los veían *Gota de sudor en cada robot* (Claro, que si en una pelea, el enemigo peleara entre si también hubiera puesto la cara de los robots ) Uno de los mecánicos suelta su puño contra Knuckles

-Jajaja, eso te pasa por…- No termina de decir cuando uno de los robots la atrapa- ¡Hey suéltame, bolsa de tuercas!- se trataba de liberar Rouge, en ese instante dos sombras misteriosas aparecían de la nada

-¡Muy bien chicos han hecho un buen trabajo!- Un hombre, que hombre, un Viejo, calvo, con bigote de escoba y cuerpo en forma de Huevo

**-¡EGGMAN!-** gritaron al unísono Sonic y Amy

**-¡¿Lo conoces!-** Le grita Amy a Sonic

-¡Si, por desgracia! Oye **¿¡Tú lo conoces!**- Este le responde

-¡Si, ya tuve el placer!-Amy dice con tono en desagrado

-¡Amy, Sonic, que sorpresa volvernos a ver, ya van seis años desde aquel entonces Amy, y fue apenas que nos vimos ¿Verdad? Sonic! JOJOJOJOJO y ahora los tengo a todos bajo mi poder- Silver y Blaze (Los únicos inconscientes) despertaban

**-¡¿Quién demonios es el sujeto feo!-** Silver gritaba a los cuatro vientos

-¡Hey, que edad crees que tengo!- Se quejaba Eggman *Venita en su cabeza*

-Eh… no lo sé, le seré sincero, en la escuela sólo me enseñaron contar al 200- Respondía serio Silver

**-¡UN MINUTO, QUE INSINUAS, ¿QUE TENGO MÁS DE 200 AÑOS?**

-Le seré honesto, creo que usted tiene más que eso señor- Silver igual de serio respondió

**-¡SUFICIENTE, ES EL COLMO, PENSABA DEJARLOS VIVOS, PERO NO ME DEJAN OPCIÓN, GRACIAS A SU AMIGO SILVER MORIRÁN TODOS!**

-¡Gracias Silver!- Todos se dirigían a él con mirada acusatoria y tono sarcástico

-¡De nada!- Silver añadió sin darle importancia *Sonrisita de oreja a oreja*

-¡Acaba con ellos, menos con Sonic, tengo planes para el!- Indicaba Eggman a el sujeto de capa negra de antes

-¡Será un placer!- Eggman indicó a los robots que soltaran a nuestros amigos, en seguida el extraño peleaba con ellos

-¡Un minuto, tu eres quien lastimó a Sonic la otra vez ¿verdad!- apenas captaba Silver

-¡Oh, no te pongas celoso, pronto los lastimaré mucho más que a esa rata azul!- diciendo esto tiro varios golpes, y los demás los devolvían poro el sujeto no los recibía. Pasado de un rato de luchar: los héroes estaban ya cansados, menos el agresor

**-¡HEY, DEJA DE JUGAR Y ACABALOS DE UNA VEZ!-** Eggman le reprendía a su aprendiz, este para voltea a ver a Eggman, lo cual fue una oportunidad perfecta para Golpearle, y así fue este recibió un puñetazo en el abdomen de parte de Knuckles, el cual le dejó sin aire por un momento y cayó al suelo

-¡Vamos por ti viejo!- Amenaza Sonic, todos persiguen a este quien muy torpemente corría, da la vuelta para volver con el extraño de capa

-¡Vamos, hazlo, hazlo!- Le decía Eggman a su aliado

**-¡CHAOS… CONTROL!** – Este decía muy débilmente, pero logra transportarse junto con su mentor a un lugar mas "Seguro"

* * *

><p>Daki: Haku, te doy lo que quieras a cambio de que nos digas quien es el sujeto de la capa (Ya tengo una idea pero quiero confirmar)<p>

Haku: NO LES DIRÉ NADA

Shani: Yo se quien es :)

Haku y Daki: ¿Si?

Shani: ¡Si, pero no les diré nada! XD

Daki: porqué nadie me dice

Haku: Tranquila Daki, en el próximo capítulo les diré :D

Shani: Más te vale ¬¬

Haku: y si no

Shani: ¬¬#

Haku: esta bien les diré el próximo capítulo, sin falta, una promesa

Daki: Si no harás nuestra taréa por todo el año restante :D

Haku: De acuerdo

Shani: Bien lectores, hasta aquí el capítulo 5

Sayonara!

Daki:3 Shani:/ Haku:D


	6. Chapter 6

Daki: Konichiwa! ¿como estan?

Shani: aquí traemos, por fin, el capítulo 6 de el Reto de Sonic, Después de una semana llena de exámenes, pero aquí estamos

Haku: espero les agrade este cap. lo traté de ha´cer largo, pero quien sabe si lo logré XD

Daki: Nos vas a decir ahora si quién es el personaje misterioso ¿verdad?

Haku: Si, les diré pero está en el fic

Shani: ¿pues a qué estamos esperando?

Daki: el disclaimer

Shani: cierto ¬¬ todo personaje aquí incluido pertenece a SEGA, no a nosotros

Daki: la historia no es para fines lucrativos

Shani: en este fic saale la letra de la canción "Sonic Heros"

Haku: Cualquier duda o sujerencia o queja favor de escribirnos. Ahora sí al fic:

* * *

><p>-¡Vamos por ti viejo!- Amenaza Sonic, todos persiguen a este, quien muy torpemente corría, Eggman da la vuelta para volver con el extraño de capa<p>

-¡Vamos, hazlo, hazlo!- Le decía Eggman a su aliado

-¡CHAOS! … ¡CONTROL! … – Este decía muy débilmente, pero logra transportarse junto con su mentor a un lugar más "Seguro"

-¡Demonios, escaparon de nuevo!- Sonic decía furioso - ¡Los encontraré y cuando los encuentre los haré…!

-Vamos Sonic, no te pongas así, los volveremos a ver, es seguro- le interrumpía Rouge

-Bueno, por lo menos estamos a salvo- decía calmadamente Silver

-Hasta que ese cara de escoba decida volver- decía Amy

Tiempo después en otro lugar:

-Estuvo cerca- Decía Eggman desde una silla a su "alumno"

-…- No hubo repuesta, el joven de capa, estaba pensando en sus problemas

-Y tu, pensé que te ibas a encargar de ellos- le dice amenazándolo

-Hmph, pensé que usted podía escapar de ellos sin mi ayuda… y si usted no me hubiese distraído, ahorita estaría probando su máquina contra la rata azul- le responde

-Hmph, para la próxima, no quiero errores… ¿de acuerdo?

- Usted no me dice que hacer- este se pone en posición de combate

- Te recuerdo que yo te salvé de que te entregaran a la ley de Sephtalon y tu dijiste que me servirías a cambio , por lo tanto, TE PUEDO DECIR QUE HACER Y QUE NO HACER.A menos que quieras que te use en lugar de a Sonic en mi máquina, harás lo que YO te diga

-…- Piensa un rato y se cruza de brazos- Está bien, dígame, ¿Cuál es el plan?

Mientras tanto en casa de Amy:

-Sonic, ¿puedo hablar con tigo a solas?- le pregunta Amy un poco apenada

-Sí, de hecho iba a preguntarte lo mismo- Ambos se alejan de todo el grupo y se dirigen al patio trasero

-Y bien, ¿qué me querías decir Amy?

-Tu dime lo que me querías decir Sonic- le responde Amy

- No, tú primero, eres la dama y las damas son primero- Le dice Sonic

-Por eso, las damas responden primero y luego los caballeros- dice Amy

- *Suspiro* Está bien... ¿De dónde conoces a Eggman?

- Ah…- Amy dice triste- no lo recuerdo muy bien, pero cuando era pequeña, el mató a mis padres y a mi mejor amigo- Amy comienza a sollozar, le causaba mucho dolor recordar lo que había pasado

-oh, Amy, lo siento tanto…

-Yo no sé como lo dejaron entrar a Sephtalon

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Te contaré un secreto, pero tienes que jurar que no le dirás a nadie

- Dime lo que quieras, puedes confiar en que no le diré a nadie- Sonic le guiña el ojo

-Bien, eres la primera persona en saber que yo al igual que Eggman, venimos de Vidcalurth- En ese instante, Sonic se quedó en Shock, al fin todas las piezas encajaban: Eggman había matado a los padres de Sonic y también a los de Amy, ambos vivían en Vidcalurth, ellos se separaron cuando eran jóvenes, ¡Amy era la amiga de Sonic cuando eran pequeños!, tanto tiempo que él pensó que ella había muerto, fue mentira. Pero, ¿ella se acordaría también de él? Después de seis años la memoria de ella pudo haber eliminado su recuerdo...

-E-eres de Vid-Vidcalurth- Sonic decía muy bobamente

-¡Sonic, por favor no me entregues, sé claramente que es ilegal que yo esté aquí, pero no tenía a dónde ir cuando me quedé sin familia, y no sabes cómo son allá con los huérfanos!

-Amy…

-¡No Sonic, por favor no lo hagas, no quiero que me hagan daño, ni a mis compañeros que los encierren, ellos no saben nada…!

-¡Amy! Cálmate, no le voy a decir nada a nadie- ahora llegaría el momento justo para decirle a Amy que tampoco él es de América como le había dicho anteriormente y que tampoco es de Sephtalon, Sonic se preparaba para decirle a Amy la verdad…

-¡Oh, gracias Sonic, no sabes cuánto te lo agradezco! Pero, no vayas a creer que voy a defender a cualquier persona de Vidcalurth sólo porque yo vengo de allá, al contrario, si se me aparece alguien de allá, lo entregaré a la ley o lo aniquilaré con mis propias manos, como juré que no dejaría a Eggman lastimar a más personas

-…- No hubo respuesta de Sonic "Y ahora que hago, si se la digo la verdad me matará y si no yo tendré que matarla, ¡DIABLOS ¿EN QUÉ LIO ME HE METIDO?"

-Sonic, ¿Estás bien?- preguntaba Amy al ver a su amigo sudar exageradamente

-Sí, estoy bien- mintió Sonic

- oye ¿Y tú porqué conoces a Eggman?- pregunta Amy con aire curioso

- Etto… yo… - "Ahora que le digo…"- El me separó mucho tiempo de una gran amiga mía y además también mató a mi familia

-¿También a ti te hizo lo mismo? Por eso me vengaré de él, no sabe lo que le espera… oye ¿quién era esa amiga tuya? ¿Ya la volviste a ver? ¿Cómo es? ¿Por qué se separaron?

- Etto… esa amiga era… Rouge- dijo Sonic otra vez mintiéndole (¡Sonic, dile de una vez la verdad! ¿Qué no sabes que de entre mentiras la verdad sale? Al parecer no…) – Y me separó de ella porque… él la secuestro- él respondía. "Que tonto suena eso" pensaba… (Yo quiero ver si Amy le cree)

- Pobres de ustedes, yo no sé qué haría si me encontrara con un amigo después de tanto tiempo… imagínate si ella creyó que tú estabas muerto y de la nada se volvieran a encontrar - (*tic de ojo* sin comentarios)

- Yo creo que mejor entremos, nos han de estar esperando…- Entran juntos a la casa… pasaba la noche

Al día siguiente afuera de casa de Tails:

-Yo digo que vayamos de compras- Sugería Cream

-No mejor vamos al cine- Dijo Tails

- ¡Vamos mejor a la playa!- dijo Silver

- *Gota de sudor en la frente de Blaze* eh… Silver aquí no hay playas…- le dice la felina a su amigo

-Hm, pensé que sí- responde Silver desilusionado

-Mejor vamos con Vector, Espio y Charmy a jugar un rato- propone Amy

-¡VAMOS A LA PLAYA!- vuelve a proponer Silver

-¡POR URCABLU, QUE NO ENTIENDES QUE AQUÍ NO HAY PLAYA!- Dice Knuckles con una venita en la frente

-Debería de haber…- Dijo Silver

-¿Quiénes son Vector, Espio y Charmy?- pregunta Rouge

-Pues vamos a que los conozcas- Dice finalmente Tails

Ya iban dirigiéndose a casa de los llamados "Chaotix" Cuando de repente:

-¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HACE EL AQUÍ?- Señala Knuckles el techo de una casa, ahí estaba el sujeto de capa negra parado

-Ya me está comenzando a desesperar ese sujeto- dice Amy

-Créeme, a mí más-le responde Sonic

-¿Ahora qué quieres?- dice Silver dirigiéndose al extraño

-Hmph, vine a entregar un mensaje de Eggman: dice que si no va Sonic de nuevo a dónde nos enfrentamos la última vez, todo Sephtalon sufrirá las consecuencias, y tu sabes lo que es capaz de hacer Sonic- Este misterioso personaje sonríe y deja escapar una leve risa de satisfacción, mientras que Sonic sólo era capaz de Mostrar sus dientes en forma de enfado- ¡Chaos Control!- este desaparece

-¡Odio a ese tipo!- Rouge dijo- y bien ¿iremos?

-Iré, no iremos, Eggman me quiere a mí, no a ninguno de ustedes

-¿¡Pero es que tú no has visto películas! Esto siempre pasa, el personaje principal debe de enfrentar al malo, y para que el malo no le haga daño a sus amigos va solo, pero siempre el malo le dice "Mataré a tus amigos" y el personaje dice "Eso no era parte del trato" y en eso llegan sus amigos y el malo los amenaza, pero ellos vencen al malo y salvan al personaje principal... es típico en todos lados entonces si vamos todos juntos no le daremos oportunidad y lo venceremos- Le dice Tails a Sonic

-De acuerdo, si quieren vengan con migo, pero no harán tonterías que nos cuesten a todos- Todo mundo ve a Silver

-¿Qué, porqué me miran así? - Se defiende Silver

Más tarde en el bosque:

-Que tenebroso se ve- Decía Cream asustada, de pronto se oyen ruidos tras de ellos

-¿Escucharon eso? Amy pregunta

-Sí, claramente- Sonic voltea a donde se oyó el sonido- Pónganse detrás de mí- Todos hacen caso y se ponen detrás de Sonic, en este momento reinaba el silencio… más pronto alguien toca a Knuckles por la espalda

-¡POR URCABLU!- Knuckles grita mientras se da la vuelta y golpea a su atacante- ¡¿Pero qué demonios hacen aquí?- Knuckles se dirige a sus "Atacantes": Jet y Wave

-Creo... que me rompiste una costilla... Knux- dice Jet agarrándose el abdomen

-¡Te lo mereces por baboso!- le reprendía el equidna

-¡Hey baboso sólo hay uno y soy yo!- Silver se ¿Defiende?, Blaze se pega en la frente al escuchar esto

-¿Ustedes que hacen por acá?- Cuestiona Wave

- Vamos a por Eggman y por el sujeto tonto que lo acompaña- responde Sonic- ¿Y ustedes?

-Aquí dando un paseo nada más- responde ella

-¿Quién es Eggman?- pregunta Jet

- No hay mucho tiempo para explicarles… pero si quieren venir les explicamos todo- Así le hicieron ambas aves.

Tiempo ya después llegan al refugio, donde anteriormente se enfrentaron a Eggman y sus aliados, entran por la ventana, anteriormente rota por Sonic, y se disponen a bajar la gran escalera

-¿Y ahora por dónde? Podrían estar en cualquier parte- Dice Tails

-De los 5 túneles, ¿a cuál vamos Sonic?- pregunta Amy

-A la derecha no- Dice Silver señalando el ultimo túnel de la derecha

-La última vez nosotros fuimos por… allá- dice Sonic señalando el segundo túnel de izquierda a derecha, entraron

-…Y entonces el aprendiz de Eggman hizo un Chaos Control y desapareció junto con Eggman- Finaliza de explicar Amy

-y ahora tenemos que enfrentarlo para que nos deje en paz de una vez por todas- dice Tails. Finalizan el túnel y…

-¡Qué demonios!- Rouge grita al ver que había otros túneles, 10 para ser exactos

-Es mi imaginación, o cuando vinimos no estaban estos túneles- Dice Knuckles

- No estaban, nos metimos en el túnel equivocado- dice Sonic- Hay que regresar- pero justo cuando iban a marcharse, sale una puerta de acero que bloquea este.

-Algo me dice que Eggman quiere que continuemos por acá- Dice Tails

- *Suspiro* Entonces que cada quién valla por uno- dice Sonic y todos se separan (NO, MALA IDEA SONIC)

-"¡Qué ideota la de Sonic en separarnos!"- piensa Tails- "No, no ideota de Sonic sino, Idiota de Sonic, si nos pasa algo ni quien se vaya a enterar"

Pasa un poco de tiempo desde que este está caminando. Pronto escucha unos pasos atrás de él, voltea:

-¿Q-quién anda a-ahí?- nadie le contesta. Se voltea otra vez para seguir su camino, pero alguien le tapa la boca y lo golpea, dejando a Tails inconsciente

-¡Genial, más túneles! Este lugar me está cayendo gordo- Knuckles se había desesperado. Pronto ve dos sombras saliendo de los túneles, instintivamente ataca a una de las figuras

-¡Eh, bájate de mí!- Una voz femenina le gritaba

-oh, lo siento Blaze, no te distinguí- se disculpa Knuckles

-No, al parecer no la supiste distinguir- Cream decía, ella era la otra sombra

-bien, creo que hay que seguir- Dijo Blaze- pero ¿por dónde?

-Si tu saliste de ahí, Cream salió de allá y yo Salí de aquí…. Vamos… por allá- Knuckles señala el túnel que quedaba por investigar, era un poco estrecho, así que tenían que ir en fila: Knuckles guiando, Cream en medio y Blaze atrás...

-Blaze- dice Cream sin voltear- ¿tienes miedo?- no hay respuesta lo que hace que Cream voltee- ¿Blaze?- vuelve a decir, pero ella ya no estaba- ¡Knuckles Blaze ha desaparecido!- pero no oye a Knuckles- ¿Knux estás ahí? ¿Knux?- Cream se encontraba sola… -¿Chicos? ¡Ahh!- lo último que logro ver fue a un joven parado frente a ella…

-_Sonic Heroes, Sonic Heroes. Setting the stage for a hero's parade_.- Silver cantaba mientras iba caminando…

-_You can guess their ain't no doubt, as the words peel from the mouth_.- una voz respondía el canto del erizo plata.

-¿Sonic, eres tú?- Logra ver a alguien- ¡Hey tu eres…!- no termina de decir cuando lo toman por la espalda y lo golpean…

-Ya nos perdimos ¿verdad?- le dice wave a Jet y Amy, quienes se encontraron en el camino

-No, solo estamos curioseando- Dice Jet sarcásticamente

-Oigan, ¿no creen que deberíamos de regresar?- pregunta Amy un poco nerviosa

-Sí, voto por la idea de Amy- Wave dijo, cuando se dan vuelta un gran robot con brazos de mazo

-"… Y luego también no he visto a Kimira, bueno, si quieres algo déjalo ir, supongo que luego volverá"- pensaba Sonic- "Ahora ¿Por dónde voy?"- Sonic se encontraba frente varios túneles

-Veo que viniste- le decía una voz masculina muy familiar- pero estas en el camino equivocado

-Veo que si- le dice Sonic- y ¿Ahora qué quieres?

-La última vez tú y yo peleamos, te quedé a deber una espada en tu corazón, ¿No es así?

-Sí, lo sé, en vez de la espada en mi pecho me la clavaste en mi brazo, ahora tenemos la oportunidad de arreglar cuentas ¿no te parece?- dice Sonic mientras se pone en posición de batalla

-Tienes razón, arreglémoslo- Este le tira una espada a Sonic y saca la suya

-pero antes, ¿Tu quién demonios eres?- (Oh, el momento de la verdad :O, yo también quiero saber porque ya me cansé del sujeto de capa negra y el extraño y eso XD)

-¿De verdad te interesa?- responde con otra pregunta

-Sí, me interesa- le responde Sonic decidido a saber la identidad de aquel sujeto. El joven de capa se la desabrocha dejando al fin ver su rostro

-Sonic el erizo, Yo soy Shadow, Shadow el erizo (OMG NO! Shadow es malo!)

-"… y para colmo ya no sé dónde rayos estoy"- se decía a si misma Rouge. De la nada:

-¡Rouge!- le dijo una voz masculina muy familiar, como olvidar ese tono de voz

-¡Erizo casi me matas del susto!- se quejaba Rouge- ¡Qué te pasó!

-Tuve una pequeña pelea, ahora vamos a donde Eggman

-¿Sabes a dónde es?- pregunta Rouge

-Sí, sé donde está él- responde el erizo

* * *

><p>Daki: OMG ¿Shady es malo?<p>

Shani: ¿Quién le habló a Rouge, Sonic o Shadow?

Haku: no se pierdan el próximo e interesante capitulo

Sayonara!

Daki:3 Shani:/ Haku:D


	7. Chapter 7

Daki: Konichiwa! ¿Cómo están?

Shani: Sentimos muchisisisisimo la espera tan larga, pero es que tuvimos unos cuantos inconvenientes

Haku: Lo bueno es que ya estamos aquí, ya con este séptimo capítulo del fic "El reto de Sonic"

Daki: Cabe aclarar, que los personajes aquí presentes no nos pertenecen, sino a la compañía de SEGA

Haku: lo único que nos pertenece es la historia

Daki: esta historia no es con fines lucrativos

Shani: otra cosa más, si no lo han visto, se les recomienda ver cuando Sonic muere y es revivido por las esmeraldas del Caos y la magia de Elise, en el videojuego de "Sonic the Hedgehog" que tampoco nos pertenece :/

Daki: Aquí sale una referencia a eso, lo verán más adelante, es para que no nos tomen por locos por eso

Haku: Ahora si el fic

* * *

><p>-"… y para colmo ya no sé dónde rayos estoy"- se decía a si misma Rouge. De la nada:<p>

-¡Rouge!- le dijo una voz masculina muy familiar, como olvidar ese tono de voz

-¡Erizo casi me matas del susto!- se quejaba Rouge- ¡Qué te pasó!

-Tuve una pequeña pelea, ahora vamos a donde Eggman

-¿Sabes a dónde es?- pregunta Rouge

-Sí, sé donde está él- responde el erizo

Ahí estaba él, aquel erizo azul que apenas recuperaba conciencia. No podía abrir los ojos, su cuerpo no le respondía, se sentía aprisionado por los brazos. Recordaba lo que había pasado en su batalla con el erizo Shadow, este lo había noqueado y dejado inconsciente. Sonic abre los ojos, se trata de rascar la cabeza, pero no puede, le han agarrado por los brazos

-Pero quien- Dice Sonic volteando a ver a su derecha- oh, Shadow, eres tu…- voltea a ver a su izquierda- Pero ¡QUE DEMONIOS ESTAS HACIENDO ROUGE!- Era imposible siquiera imaginar porqué Rouge lo había traicionado así.

-…- ella no responde, tenía una mirada firme, viendo al piso, como pensando algo importante.

Sonic se sentía apuñalado por la espalda, metafóricamente, voltea para tratar de ver dónde se encuentra, ve mucha maquinaria que le resulta extraña, pero lo que más le llama la atención, son sus compañeros, en una de las paredes parece que están dormidos, atados de pies manos y torso…

-Veo que ya despertaste Sonic- le dice una voz

-¿Para qué demonios me querías?- dice Sonic todavía aprisionado por el enemigo y la traidora…

-Hmph, necesito el alma de alguien para que esta máquina pueda funcionar para provocar una nueva guerra y hacer que Vidcalurth sea victorioso, el rey estará agradecido, y me dará recompensa ¡Buajajajaja!

-¿No era más fácil conseguirte cualquier alma? ¿Porqué yo? ¿Por qué los has capturado a ellos?- Sonic le dice a Eggman intrigado

-No, no era lo mismo, verás, funcionaría según el espíritu de la persona. En este caso, como te he estado siguiendo, se cómo eres, decidido, responsable, bla bla bla… estos chicos vinieron aquí porque no querían perderte, eso es tener corazón *Snif, snif*, imagínate el daño que podrían causar todas estas almas juntas

-¡A ellos no los metas en esto, cara de huevo!- Se empieza a enfadar Sonic

-No me convencerás tan rápido erizo- Eggman trata de convencer a Sonic en una negociación, mientras tanto los compañeros de Sonic comienzan a despertar. Sonic y Eggman Negocian…

-¿Qué demonios?- Knuckles se da cuenta de su estado

-¿Soy el único que no sabe porqué rayos estamos aquí?- Pregunta Silver

-¡SONIC!- Grita Amy al mencionado, al ver que este está luchando contra un erizo Negro y la mujer murciélago, y a simple vista parece que el héroe va perdiendo

Sonic no podía, dos contra uno era una estafa, pero ganar sería la única manera de salvarles el pellejo a todos, si, sería un milagro que este pudiera vencer, pero trataría, su necesidad de proteger a los chicos era demasiada. Una patada de parte de Rouge que llega a tirar a Sonic, Shadow se le acerca, pero Sonic le jala el pie, lo que hace que Shadow pierda el equilibrio y caiga.

-¡Te tengo!- Sonic se pone de pié con la pierna de su oponente en mano

-¡Piénsalo de nuevo, CHAOS CONTOL!- Shadow desaparece al decir esta frase

-¡Demonios, se me olvidó que tu puedes…!- No termina de decir cuando Rouge lo golpea por la espalda, Sonic vuelve a caer, Shadow lo toma de cuello y lo pega a la pared

-¡Es suficiente Shadow!- ordena Eggman a su estudiante

-¡Tus últimas plegarias rata azul!- le amenaza Shadow a Sonic

-¡Shadow, lo necesito con vida, ya hemos ganado!- le trata de convencer Eggman, pero este no cede

-Una batalla no se gana hasta que el oponente muere- Shadow despertó a su instinto asesino y comenzó a apretar el cuello de Sonic.

Era una escena triste, nadie hacía nada; Amy lloraba por él y gritaba su nombre, aunque ella "apenas" lo había conocido, ella sentía algo por él. Rouge se había quedado de brazos cruzados desviando la mirada de los contrincantes. Eggman estaba buscando algo como loco desesperado, pero al fin encuentra lo que busca…

-Di adiós, Sonic el….- Shadow suelta a Sonic y se agarra el estómago, había sido apuñalado, literalmente, por Eggman- Q-que d-demonios- cae al suelo, sabe que si se quita la pequeña arma, se desangrará pero si no se la quita, su sufrimiento sería lento hasta llevarlo a la muerte…

-Tienes razón Shadow, una pelea no se gana hasta que el oponente muere, ya no te necesito- Eggman le decía fríamente.

Todos atados, Rouge no hacía nada, Shadow mal herido, Sonic sin fuerzas y Eggman con la ventaja no pinta nada bien. Eggman toma a Sonic y lo mete en una cápsula, la cual se encargaría de matar a Sonic, Rouge despierta de un "Trance" en el que la habían metido, no puede soportar ver lo que hay frente a sus ojos, así que ataca a Eggman este no puede evitar caer por el impacto recibido.

-¡Se acabó el juego Eggman!- le amenaza Rouge apagando la máquina donde se encuentra Sonic

-¿Qué?, pero si todavía tengo ases bajo la manga-presiona un botón que hace que una máquina venga por él y se lleva

-¡Demonios!- Se dé grita a si misma Rouge. Sonic y ella desatan a todos y cuando terminan…

-¡AUTO DESTRUCCIÓN EN T -10 SEGUNDOS!

-¡Y AHORA QUE HACEMOS!- dice Jet- Sonic está herido, imposible salir de aquí rápido- En esos momentos Shadow se levanta con las últimas fuerzas que le quedan y se va con el grupo

-¡AUTO DESTRUCCIÓN EN T -3 SEGUNDOS!

-¡CHAOS CONTROL!- Pronuncia Shadow justo a tiempo

Pronto los chicos se encontraban justo en frente de la casa de Amy

-¡Bravo Shadow, nos has salvado!- grita Sonic eufóricamente y busca a su salvador, pero- ¡Shadow!

-¡Oh, no! El… esta… esta…- dice Amy

-Muerto- concluye Jet

-Se lo merece, por tratar de matarnos- dice Blaze

-pero después de tanto, nos salvó- objeta Silver

-Debe de haber algo que se pueda hacer- dice Knuckles

-creo que sé que se puede hacer- dice Tails- pero requerirá trabajo

-¿Pues a qué esperamos?- dice Wave

-Oigan, a donde fue la señorita Rouge, estaba aquí cuando llegamos- dice Cream un tanto confundida

Mientras tanto en otro lugar:

-Viniste como te lo pedí- le dice Eggman a Rouge, que está con él donde s había desarrollado la pelea anterior

-Ja, veo que la trampa funcionó bien- dice Rouge

-Y que lo digas, esos tontos se creyeron lo de la Auto destrucción- se empieza a reír Eggman

-Pero, matar a Shadow no era parte del plan

-Ya no me sirve de nada, te tengo a ti- Eggman le sonríe

-¡Ni lo pienses huevo loco! Además, hice esto porque me pagarías, ahora cumple tu palabra

-Está bien, toma- Este le entrega una esmeralda del caos- nos veremos otro día

Tails les había dicho a sus compañeros sobre un poder místico: el poder de las esmeraldas del caos, capaces de hacer cualquier cosa, hasta revivir a alguien ¿Qué se perdía con probarlo con Shadow?, Habría que encontrarlas todas, lo que nos les costó gran trabajo, puesto que la mayoría las poseían ellos, uno que otro robo se hizo en la ciudad, pero a nadie pareció importarle.

Ha pasado cerca de una semana, Shadow no despierta y Rouge comienza a comportarse de una manera extraña. El rey ha detectado señales de intrusos en su reino, cada día sus máquinas y guardias hacen revisiones para ver a los infiltrados. Jet y Wave se marchan de nuevo a Vidcalurth dejando a Sonic, Knuckles y Rouge solos en Sephtalon con alto riesgo de ser descubiertos… Sonic se encuentra dormido en la habitación de huéspedes en casa de Amy, tampoco podría arriesgarse a ser descubierto.

-¡Sonic, despierta!- le grita Amy

-¡Es sábado, no iré a trabajar!- dice Sonic un poco adormilado

-Sonic, levántate, te toca cuidar a Shadster

-¿Shadster?- pregunta Sonic

-Etto, es que decir Shadow esto, Shadow aquello, es un poco aburrido, así que decidí decirle Shadster

-¿De acuerdo?- Sonic la mira extraño- Bien iré a cuidarlo

- vamos a ir al centro, si necesitas algo llámanos ¿está claro?

-Sí, tu tranquila yo nervioso

Sonic se dirige a la sala de estar dónde se haya el cuerpo de su némesis y salvador Shadow. El erizo azul mira a todos lados en busca de alguien que lo observe, nadie,

-"A nadie le hará daño si duermo un rato, como 5 minutos"- Sonic duerme unos "5 minutos" los cuales se convierten en una hora. Un estrepitoso sonido lo despierta

-¡Por Urcablu, dónde está Shadow!- grita Sonic, este gira la cabeza para buscarlo, encuentra la puerta abierta. Sonic en su desesperación sale por la puerta corriendo. Para su mala suerte, había detectores por donde él estaba pasando, uno de ellos lo denunció a los guardias, estos obedecieron al orden de inmediato y fueron a por Sonic, este ya había ido a la plaza para contar a sus camaradas lo que había pasado, sus compañeros pasaban en frente de la calle de donde él se encontraba.

-¡Tu, erizo azulino, detente ahí!- le grita un Albatros a nuestro personaje-¡A por él!- este grita a sus cómplices.

Los amigos de Sonic se ven obligados a entrar en una tienda, ya que una ola de personas, por miedo a los guardias, se debían resguardar.

-¿Qué está pasando?-Blaze le pregunta a una mujer, ya que por tanta gente ella no veía nada

-Van a capturar a un intruso de Vidcalurth- ella le dice

-¿Qué no se cansarán de venir?- pregunta Silver- Ya van como 5 en el mes

-¿Y no le han declarado guerra al reino vecino por esto?- les pregunta Knuckles

-No, el rey había decidido mejor no decir nada, sabe perfectamente que la guerra no arreglará nada, así que decidió mandar a matar a los intrusos- responde Tails

-Pobre del torpe que haya venido, le tengo lástima- Dice Rouge

-¡Lo han acorralado!- dice un hombre pegado contra el vidrio del escaparate de aquella tienda

-Ese erizo no sabe lo que le va a esperar- dice una joven

-¿Dijeron erizo?- pregunta Knuckles preocupado

-Si, un erizo color azul, al parecer está preocupado- vuelve a hablar la joven

-¡Oh, no, Es Sonic!- dice Amy preocupada tratando de salir, pero no lo logra, la gente no quiere dejar de ver aquella batalla y no se hace a un lado.

Sonic trata de escapar corriendo pero uno de los guardias lo tira y lo aprisiona, Sonic lucha para poder escapar pero sus movimientos son inservibles.

-¡Déjenme en paz, no les he hecho nada!- Se queja Sonic

-Nuestras órdenes son claras, y es que te llevemos ante el rey- dice un erizo verde, entre los guardias lo meten en una camioneta y se marchan. La gente de la tienda comienza a salir

-¡Sonic!- Amy sale de la tienda y trata de seguir la camioneta, Blaze la alcanza

-No Amy, no vayas, si vas y das la cara por él lo más probable es que te acusen de encubridora y tendrías el mismo destino que él

Más tarde en casa de Blaze

-Lo que no entiendo, es por qué lo detuvieron, el nos dijo que no era de Vidcalurth ¿Nos habrá mentido?- cuestiona Tails mientras bebe una taza de té

-No, él no es de allá, nosotros no somos de allá- Rouge miente antes de que se descubra la verdad

-¿Creen que las máquinas hayan tenido algún error?- pregunta Cream

-Yo supongo que sí, o es eso o es que nos están engañando- dice Blaze

-¿Insinúas que somos de Vidcalurth?- pregunta amenazante Rouge, Ambas, Rouge y Blaze, se levantan para tener un enfrentamiento

-¡Vamos chicas, no se peleen!- dice Silver para evitar la pelea, ellas toman asiento

-Tenemos que ir por él- dice Amy

-No podemos, como había dicho, nos culparán de encubrimiento y nos matarán a nosotros- objeta Blaze

-Si el rey condena a Sonic, lo llevarán esta noche a la plaza- dice Tails

-¿A qué quieres llegar?- le pregunta Amy

-A que hay que ir a la plaza esta noche, y prepararnos para lo peor- termina Tails

* * *

><p>Daki: OMG han capturado a Sonic!<p>

Shani: Lo llevarán con el Rey!

Haku: Y lo condenarán a muerte?

Daki: Enserio?

Haku: No se crean lo que digo XD a veces se me sale una que otra mentira XD

Shani: bueno queridos lectores si quieren saber algo, tienen alguna duda, queja, sugerencia, comentario constructivo son bien recibidos

Haku: Muchas gracias a los lectores que suben reviews como Giovis por cierto felicidades porque ya has creado una cuenta!, a Daso lector anónimo, a Airym of the 13th que nos apoya, y a gaby2307

Daki: Nos ayudan a seguir :D

Sayonara!

Daki:3 Shani :/ Haku:D


	8. Chapter 8

Daki: Konichiwa! Hola a todo el mundo

Shani:¿Cómo han estado?

Haku: Aquí estamos con la entrega del capitulo 8 de este fic de Sonic

Daki: Esperamos haber sido más rápidos esa vez

Shani: Bien, respecto a la pregunta de Daso;"¿Qué pasó entre Shadow y Sonic en Vidcalourth?" aquí suponemos que resolvemos aquella cuestión

Haku: No te preocupes gaby2307, si saldrán varias peleas entre Rouge y Blaze, pero no en este cap, lo siento mucho

Shani: Si te sirve de consuelo yo también quería leer la pelea, pero HAKU no lo ha escrito ¬¬

Daki: tenemos que aclarar que: Sonic y Co. no nos corresponden, son de la comp. SEGA

Haku: esta historia no fue creada con fines lucrarivos, solo fue por hobbie nuestro y diversión y/o entretenimiento de los demas (en pocas palabras para matar el tiempo XD)

Daki: vamos a por el fic :D

* * *

><p>Más tarde en casa de Blaze<p>

-Lo que no entiendo, es por qué lo detuvieron, el nos dijo que no era de Vidcalurth ¿Nos habrá mentido?- cuestiona Tails mientras bebe una taza de té

-No, él no es de allá, nosotros no somos de allá- Rouge miente antes de que se descubra la verdad

-¿Creen que las máquinas hayan tenido algún error?- pregunta Cream

-Yo supongo que sí, o es eso o es que nos están engañando- dice Blaze

-¿Insinúas que somos de Vidcalurth?- pregunta amenazante Rouge, Ambas, Rouge y Blaze, se levantan para tener un enfrentamiento

-¡Vamos chicas, no se peleen!- dice Silver para evitar la pelea, ellas toman asiento

-Tenemos que ir por él- dice Amy

-No podemos, como había dicho, nos culparán de encubrimiento y nos matarán a nosotros- objeta Blaze

-Si el rey condena a Sonic, lo llevarán esta noche a la plaza- dice Tails

-¿A qué quieres llegar?- le pregunta Amy

-A que hay que ir a la plaza esta noche, y prepararnos para lo peor- termina Tails

Paralelamente a que nuestra banda estaba discutiendo el tema, Nuestro compañero Sonic estaba teniendo problemas. Se encontraba en el hogar del rey Otto. Este estaba sentado en aquel trono suyo

-¡Sonic el erizo!- dice el rey al mismo tiempo viendo al erizo atado frente a él, ambos tenían una mirada de desprecio

-¿Acaso usted me conoce señor?- Sonic le pregunta con una mirada fría

-Una ciudadana me ha contado de ti, de lo que has hecho ¿Sabes que me ha dicho?

-No señor, no tengo idea de lo que ha dicho

-Me ha dicho que eres de Vidcalurth

-Así es, vengo de allá y estoy orgulloso de mi procedencia- contesta Sonic todavía mirando al rey, habla con calma, sin exaltarse

- Con un propósito de criminal, viniste sólo a matar a una joven ¿Lo has conseguido?

-No señor

- Y en vez de matarla, has asesinado a un hombre

-¡¿Qué? ¡Eso es una vil mentira!- Se altera

-Mientes, hemos encontrado el cuerpo y una testigo del acto que cometiste hace más de una semana

-¡No es así! ¡No pueden probar nada!- alega el erizo azulado

-Claro que sí te lo puedo demostrar- dice el rey mientras se levanta y se marcha… al rato vuelve con unas fotos en mano, se las muestra al erizo- Míralo por ti mismo

-¡yo no lo he matado! Se llama Eggman y a él debieron de haber arrestado la semana pasada por habernos raptado a mí y a…- Sonic se detuvo en seco, recordó lo que Amy le había dicho"No quiero que a mis compañeros los encierren, ellos no saben nada", Sonic reflexiona "a todos los cómplices los pueden encerrar o peor, matar".

-¿A quiénes?- pregunta el rey

-A nadie- responde Sonic- pero estoy 100% seguro que sigue con vida

-No es así, tenemos una testigo y los médicos dijeron que el cuerpo no tenía vida

-¿Quién les dijo que yo fui el culpable?

- Era una dama que llevaba una capa, pero no la pudimos reconocer y se negó a dar su nombre por razones de seguridad. Sólo pudimos observar su boca pintada de un color... rosa creo, pero en fin, la cosa es que tenemos pruebas contra ti

-¿Y qué harán al respecto?- reta Sonic

-Hmph… ya lo sé **¡GUARDIAS!-** el rey grita a sus protectores

-¡Ordene emperador!- gritan todos a coro

-¡No, en primera no soy emperador, solo rey y en segunda eso es de un comercial de galletas! ¡Guardias inútiles!... Dahh… en fin llévenselo

-¿Qué hacemos con él?- pregunta uno de los "Guardias inútiles"

-Llévenlo a la prisión, luego decidiré que hacer con él

-¡A la orden señor!- las protecciones de Otto hacen reverencia y llevan a Sonic a un lugar tétrico y oscuro donde se ven unas celdas cada una con algún criminal

-Entra- empujan a Sonic a una de las "habitaciones" y lo encierran

-¡Demonios! ¡Eggman es un pelón con bigote de escoba patán y embustero!- el erizo golpea la pared

-¡Cálmate amigo, no deberías pasar así tus últimas horas!- le habla uno de los presos, un erizo verde de ojos azules, con dos perforaciones en una de sus orejas, usaba un chaleco color tierra, pulseras negras con picos y un collar que le hacía juego

-¿Y tu quién demonios eres? Y ¿A qué te refieres con últimas horas?- Sonic gira a ver al joven que le hablaba, sólo era una reja lo que los separaba

-Sorry, yo soy Manic, Manic el erizo- le extiende la mano a Sonic para saludarse- y ¿A qué me refiero con últimas horas? Hmph, no eres de por aquí ¿verdad?, todo el mundo sabe que todo aquel que está aquí si no sale muerto, sale a morir

-¿Cómo?- dice el azul un poco confundido

-Sí, por ejemplo, el amigo de allá en frente llegó aquí desde hace más de 10 años, fue porque creo que robó un establecimiento o algo así

-¿¡Sólo por eso!- alega Sonic

-Sí, aquí son muy estrictos con la ley y eso

-¿Qué hiciste para estar aquí?

-Dah, no tiene importancia

-Pero quiero saber

-Hmph, por tratar de envenenar al rey estoy aquí. Mi sentencia me la dirán pronto.

-¿Y por qué envenenarlo?

- en venganza a lo que nos hizo a mi familia y a mí, de no ser porque se percató del olor del vino que le sirvieron, y tu ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿A qué te condenaron?

-A mí sólo me han metido aquí, el rey decidirá que hacer conmigo más tarde. Fui culpado por asesinato, tienen "pruebas", un testigo y varias fotos del cadáver

-Wow, ¿Cómo lo mataste? ¿Por qué? ¿Quién era? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde fue?

-yo no he matado a nadie, es un vil complot que traen contra mí. Alguien allá afuera me quiere muerto y ese alguien es un calvo y bigotudo.

-oh ya veo, por eso estabas enojado

-Exactamente Manic, Si salgo de aquí lo perseguiré hasta el fin del mundo si es necesario.

En eso, un guardia entra y se dirige a la prisión de Manic

-el Soberano rey Otto ha decidido tu condena; Serás condenado a muerte en la guillotina, así que vienes conmigo

-¿Ahora?- pregunta el erizo verde

-Sí, ahora, acompáñame a la salida

-Hasta luego amigo, espero que tu condena sea mejor que el castigo que me ha tocado- Manic dice con un rostro despreocupado, como si no temiese a nada de lo que se aproximaba.

Sonic ve cómo a su compañero le esposan las muñecas tras su espalda, el guardia y Manic salen de aquél tenebroso lugar. Sonic sólo cerró los ojos

-"Que tranquilo se veía, pareciera que no le interesara que lo van a matar… no sé como soporta esa sensación, esta sensación, saber que algo pasará y no poder evitarlo, y pensar que esto me pasó por intentar encontrar a Shadow, ese malagradecido se fue sin decir nada, ni un simple gracias, pero no me sorprende… el siempre será así… *suspiro*"

Sonic se había quedado dormido:

(Sueño de Sonic) (Para aquellos que no ubiquen esto, es la continuación del primer sueño que tiene Sonic al llegar a Sephtalon; capitulo tres)

-Sonic…- Amy lloraba

-Escucha, tienes que irte de aquí, no quiero que ese hombre te haga daño, corre hacia allá hasta que veas una especie de cabaña, verás unos túneles tu siempre ve por la derecha nunca por la izquierda, verás un cuarto ahí quédate hasta que yo llegue.

-Pero Sonic… ¿Qué hay de ti?- Ella le decía

-Prefiero morir a que te hagan algo… ahora corre y vete. Haz lo que te digo- El Sonic la abraza y le susurra- Te quiero Amy, y no quiero que nadie te haga daño

-Pero… Sonic ¿Qué quiere él de nosotros?

-No lo sé…- el erizo se había marchado dejando a Amy sola

- Sonic… Sonic… **¡SONIC!... ¡REGRESA CONMIGO!**

Sonic se había marchado, corría sin saber a dónde, sólo le interesaba encontrar a aquél que le había hecho daño. Lo buscaba por todo el bosque vio de pronto una sombra: Un joven erizo de entre 10 y 11 años color negro con rojo

-¿Quién eres? ¿Te has perdido?- Sonic no pudo evitar preguntar a aquel extraño

-…- no respondió, mantenía su cabeza agachada

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Sonic se acerca para tomar el hombro del otro, pero en lugar de aceptar el toque por parte de Sonic, lo golpea y lo hace caer

-¿Eres Sonic?- le pregunta el adversario a nuestro héroe

-Sí, soy Sonic ¿Quién pregunta?- responde Sonic poniéndose de pie

-Shadow, Shadow el erizo- este se acerca una vez más para golpear a Sonic

-¿Pero qué te pasa?- dice el erizito azulado

-¡Tengo órdenes, y son que te destruya ahora mismo!- Empieza una batalla entre ambos

-¿Se puede saber quién te ha mandado tal tarea?

-El mismo quien ha matado a tu madre y a los padres de la niña rosa, el es el Dr. Eggman

-¿Qué quiere el de mí, de mi amiga Amy?

-No lo sé, ahora se buen mocoso y quédate quieto

-¡Ni que estuviera loco! ¡Si me detengo me volverás a golpear!

-No eres tan tonto como aparentas, y tampoco tan rápido- Shadow tira a Sonic una vez más. El erizo negro pone un pie sobre la pierna del otro y lo pisa con fuerza

-¡Espera, me duele, bájate de mí!- entre más se movía este más le dolía

-¡No te preocupes! Se acabará pronto

Sonic por el dolor se desmalla. Cuando despierta, está solo en medio del lúgubre bosque. Es el siguiente día.

-¿Pero que me ha pasado?- dice Sonic tontamente- ¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Dónde está Amy?... ¡Cierto Amy!

Sonic corre al que una vez fue refugio de los jóvenes de Vidcalurth. Abrió la puerta y se dispuso a encontrar a su querida Amiga

-¡Amy!... ¿Dónde estás Amy? **¡AMY!**

Más nadie le respondió, sólo podía suponerse lo peor

(Fin del sueño)

-¡Sonic el erizo!- le gritaba una voz que antes de dormirse había escuchado… la voz que le diría la sentencia, Sonic no quería despertar para solo ver a su destino, mas de pronto un chorro de agua le cayó encima, consiguiente se despertó

-¡Maldito, odio el agua!- se para Sonic como resorte de dónde estaba antes dormido

-Sonic, el rey ha decidido tu sentencia; condenado a muerte en guillotina , a vista de todos los habitantes

**-¿QUÉ? ¿A VISTA DE TODOS? ¡NO PUDIERON ELEGIR OTRO CASTIGO**!

-Acompáñame Sonic

-¡Ni en sueños!- le grita Sonic al guardia, el erizo empuja a su captor y este no puede evitar su caída. Sonic se dirige a la puerta, pero aparece un albatros bloqueando toda la puerta. Este lo captura y esposa con las muñecas tras su espalda

-¡Déjame ir!- suplica Sonic

-Vamos, camina- le dice el ave empujando a Sonic…

Más tarde:

-Capitán, hemos arreglado todo y ya el pueblo está afuera- le dice un equidna morado al albatros captor de Sonic

-Bien hecho cabo, ¿Has oído? El pueblo ha venido a ver tu ejecución, así que camina, tenemos que llegar puntuales, no queremos un disturbio al rato.

Ahí iba el condenado caminando por un gran pasillo que parecía no tener fin, la gente se oía como gritaba desde ahí.

En un "escenario" dónde Sonic era la atracción, el rey aparece y se acerca a un micrófono:

-¡Súbditos míos!- comienza- hoy, hemos atrapado a un civil de Vidcalurth, que vino aquí con un propósito: Asesinar. Esta noche pagará, pagará con la sangre de un criminal, su cabeza rodará por el suelo… ¡Traigan al prisionero!

Todos abucheaban mientras Sonic es llevado a la máquina nefasta; ponen la cabeza en el lugar apropiado para la ejecución. Un aroma muy extraño, peculiar, proveniente de un líquido rojizo escurriendo de aquel aparato; era sinónimo de haber sido usada antes.

Todos los presentes, murmuraban, criticaban y abucheaban al acusado, a excepción de un grupo de personas; los jóvenes amigos de Sonic mirándolo sin decir ni una sola cosa y Sonic también les respondía con una mirada de vergüenza propia

-¡Ahora!- dice el rey- ¿Se opone a este procedimiento? ¿Nadie?- un silencio sepulcral reinaba el lugar- Entonces, prosigamos con esto: ¡Guardias, activen el artefacto!

* * *

><p>Daki: <strong>¡NANIIII! ¡ESTO NO PUEDE ACABAR ASÍ!<strong>

Haku: Tranquila, no acabará mal, te lo prometo

Shani: Mas te vale ¬¬#

Haku: *Glup* si lo prometo

Daki: queda admitir, que no tenemos nada contra Sonic y co. (Ya me han dicho eso y más) es que la historia se le ocurrió a Haku así, no es verdad lo que pasa en esta historia, es puro cuento

Shani: Muchisisisisimas gracias a los reviews de nuestros compañeros (Es que casi no nos gusta referirnos a ustedes como "Fans")

Daki: Saludos a Gaby2307, Giovis, Daso y Airym of the 13th

Sayonara!

Daki :3 Shani :/ Haku:D

Nos leemos a la próxima!


	9. Chapter 9

Daki: Konichiwa!

Shani: ¿Cómo están?

Haku: esperamos que bien

Daki: Chicos disculpen la tardanza; es que hubo un concurso de literatura en los cursos y participamos =D

Shani: lo difícil fue poner todas las palabras solicitadas y que fuese de terror el relato (Y también que fuese sobre un personaje de ciertas características)

Daki: el personaje principal me recordó a un erizo que conocemos; Agresivo, solitario, demente...

Shani: ya entendimos gracias

Haku: pero al final lo terminamos

Shani: esperaremos ya los resultados del concurso =P

Daki: bueno, dejemos de escribir nuestras patoaventuras y vamos al fic

Shani: estos personajes no nos pertenecen

Haku: la historia no es hecha con fines lucrativos

Shani: retomando una pregunta de gaby2307 de ¿Que tal si matamos a Haku? jajaja créeme, lo he intentado pero su novia no me deja ¬¬

Haku: ¡No tengo novia! (aún no )

Daki: Que tal si dejamos las discusiones para luego. Bien lectores ¡disfruten el capitulo!

* * *

><p>Todos los presentes, murmuraban, criticaban y abucheaban al acusado, a excepción de un grupo de personas; los jóvenes amigos de Sonic mirándolo sin decir ni una sola cosa y Sonic también les respondía con una mirada de vergüenza propia<p>

-¡Ahora!- dice el rey- ¿Akguien se opone a este procedimiento? ¿Nadie?- un silencio sepulcral reinaba el lugar- Entonces, prosigamos con esto: ¡Guardias, activen el artefacto!

Antes de que el verdugo soltase la soga que haría cobrar la vida de Sonic, Alguien grita

-¡Chaos Blast!- Un joven de capa negra cual carbón que le cubría los ojos a dicho personaje: Era Shadow, ¡Había vuelto!, dicho esto, la máquina se hace polvo liberando a Sonic, pero enseguida los guardias lo apresan.

Al ver Shadow que su plan no funciono tan bien, decidió pasar al plan B; Sacando su espada amenaza con esta el cuello del rey

-¡Liberen al erizo, o su rey sufre las consecuencias!- Los guardias miran a su rey, quien asiente con la cabeza, los hombres hacen caso sin pensarlo y liberan a Sonic. Enseguida Shadow suelta al rey y camina hacia Sonic.

-¡A QUE ESPERAN, ATRAPENLOS!- Grita furioso el rey, acto seguido los señores se abalanzan contra los dos erizos

Shadow le da una espada a su compañero azulado.

Una épica batalla suelta rienda entre todos los enemigos; Sonic con un spin Attack logra derribar a varios de los guardias pero, por estar distraído, se le acerca el albatros blanco de antes y lo apresa de los hombros

-¡¿Pero qué demonios traes contra mí?- le pregunta Sonic tratando de zafarse

-¡Ya te tengo Ja!- Shadow se le acerca de espaldas y lo golpea con su espalda haciendo que el ave soltara a Sonic

-¡Ten más cuidado!- Shadow se descuida y lo atrapan al igual que a Sonic y los llevan ante el rey

-Vaya, vaya, vaya ¿Tenemos un cómplice de este criminal? Averigüemos quien eres- Otto le levanta la capa a Shadow- ¿¡Pero qué demonios Haces aquí Shadow?

-¿Sorprendido?- muestra una pequeña sonrisa

-¿¡SE CONOCEN!- pregunta Sonic

-Lamentablemente si, este es otro criminal, hace tiempo lo dejamos de buscar- dice Otto- En fin, esa es otra historia y esta gente vino a ver una ejecución y tendrán lo que desean *Risa*- en eso un verdugo llega y toda la gente empieza a gritar

-¡Chaos control!- Grita Shadow deteniendo el tiempo

-¡Wow, ¿Qué ha pasado?- se sorprende. Se logra liberar de los brazos de su opresor

-He detenido el tiempo- dice con voz entre cortada, de igual modo se libera

-Gracias Shady, estuvo realmente muy cerca… ¿Qué tienes?- Dice Sonic a Shadow al verlo en el suelo de rodillas

-¿Qué tengo? Todavía sigo débil, por si no te acuerdas Eggman casi me mata y estuve inconsciente por mucho tiempo ESO es lo que me pasa

-Perdón, ya se me había olvidado…¿Porqué me salvaste?

-Hmph, no te acostumbres a eso, solo lo hice para agradecerles lo que hicieron por mí. - Este se levanta y comienza a caminar hacia el bosque- larguémonos de aquí mientras podamos, el tiempo no durará mucho congelado

-De acuerdo… gracias, eso supongo… y ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora que sabes que Eggman trae algo contra ti?

-Iré con él, tengo mucho pendiente con él… *Suspiro de fastidio*

-¿CÓMO QUE IRÁS CON EL? ¿ESTÁS DEMENTE? TODAVÍA QUE TE TRATÓ DE MATAR ¿Y TODAVÍA QUIERES IR CON ÉL?

-El me ha salvado varias veces de Otto y de Blur, incluso de la muerte misma, hicimos un trato… prefiero no recordarlo ahora… dime algo…

-¡ALGO!

-No ese algo torpe, sino ¿Porqué estabas en tal condición hace rato?

-Por tu culpa

-No es mi culpa que seas tan… *suspiro*olvídalo

-Oye, por cierto ¿Por qué a ti no te han descubierto en Sephtalon? Si se supone que eres de donde yo vengo…

-¿Crees que yo soy de Vidcalurth? Ja, yo no soy de allá niño

-¿Eres de Sephtalon?

-¡NO, SOY DE AFRICA!- Dice Shadow con sarcasmo

-eso explica tu color- dice Sonic siguiendo el juego

-*Gruñido* Como me arrepiento de haberte salvado

-oh, vamos, en el fondo se que no te arrepientes

-Pero MUY MUY MUY en el fondo

-está bien, entonces eres de Sephtalon… que suerte tienes al ser de allá porque si no hubieses estado como yo hace un rato; que por irte a buscar me capturaron jejeje, de nuevo gracias- Sonic abraza a su heroe bicolor

-Me estas comenzando a fastidiar

_En otro lado mientras tanto en casa de Blaze:_

-¿Dónde estarán Sonic y Shadow? ¿Qué les habrá pasado?- se pregunta Silver

-¡Ese tonto de Shadow lo ha de haber llevado con Eggman!- Dice molesto Knuckles

-No creo que sea capaz de hacer tal cosa- defiende Rouge

-¿Porqué lo defiendes? ¿Te molesta que culpemos a tu novio?- Dice Blaze

-En primera no es mi novio, y en segunda no creo que le haya hecho eso a Sonic, digo si lo iban a matar ¿para que llevarlo a otro lugar a hacerle lo mismo?

-Es que tu ya trabajaste con él ¿verdad? Y no lo quieres incriminar, ¡Oye, que tal si tú estabas detrás de esto como la última vez que nos traicionaste!- insiste Blaze

-¡¿Insinúas que por mi culpa capturaron a Sonic?

-Insinúo que tú sabías de esto, y traicionaste a tu "amigo"

-¡Te lo advierto, si sigues así te va a ir muy mal Gatita inútil!

-¿Quieres pelea?

-¡Pues pelea ha de ser!

-Vamos chicas no hay necesidad de violencia- Trata de calmar Tails a ambas mujeres

-¡Cállate! Nadie te está hablando-Calla Rouge- Pagarás caro tu atrevimiento Querida

-¡Eso lo quiero ver!- Blaze lanza bolas de fuego dirigidas a Rouge, pero esta lo esquiva y contrarresta los ataques con patadas. Blaze se descuida y se le acerca Rouge preparándose para soltarle una patada cuando Silver interviene lanzando a Rouge con sus poderes

-¡No se vale Son dos contra una!- Grita Knuckles, dándole un golpe a Silver. Se ha desatado una pelea entre chicos y chicas de ambos reinos. Blaze le lanza fuego a Knuckles pero Rouge patea aquella llama desviándola contra su creadora, Silver crea un campo de fuerza momentáneo para evitar los contraataques. Knuckles Lanza a Rouge contra Silver, Blaze se atraviesa y recibe el golpe, Blaze ya furiosa decide girar sobre si misma creando un remolino de fuego y va a por ambos contrincantes, Knuckles lo esquiva pero lamentablemente Rouge no. Pronto ambas quedan cara a cara; una empujando las manos de la otra.

-Parece que estas cansada- Blaze empieza a cantar victoria

-Ja, ¿Cansada? Si te vieras a ti querida… no te preocupes no te lastimaré tanto- Rouge le exclama

-¡Tu ¿lastimarme a mí? No lo creo!- Blaze recupera fuerzas y logra tirar Rouge. Blaze se prepara para el golpe final

-¡No señorita Blaze, no lo haga!-Cream le grita a su amiga. La felina logra entrar en razón y se calma

-Tienes razón, no vale la pena pelear con una chica tan insignificante- dice Blaze alejándose de su oponente. Rouge se levanta sacudiendose el polvo

-No puedo creer que Otto le haya puesto precio a las cabezas de Shadow y Sonic- dice molesta Amy

-Tristemente fue así -Dice Tails- ofreció una grandiosa recompensa por quienes los llevara ante el vivos o muertos y…

"Toc, Toc, Toc" Alguien toca la puerta

-¿Quién es?- pregunta Amy mientras camina hacia la puerta

-¡Solo abre ya, maldita sea, abre pronto!-Grita la voz de afuera. Amy abre y entran dos personas al lugar y detrás de ellos cierran la puerta

-¡Sonic!- Amy abraza al antedicho

-¡Allá afuera hay muchos guardias y detectores! ¿Verdad Shadster?- dice Sonic librandose del abrazo de Amy

-¡Y tú qué haces aquí erizo endemoniado!- amenaza Knuckles al erizo negro acompañante de Sonic

-Hmph, un simple lárgate habría sido suficiente

-Tranquilos chicos, Shadow me ayudó a venir sin que me vieran

-De todos modos, el es malo Sonic, no merece estar aquí- Alega Blaze

-De acuerdo, de ver que ya no soy admitido aquí, me largo entonces- Shadow se dirige a la puerta- para la próxima Sonic, no te tendré compasión- dice esto y se va

-No me cae bien ese sujeto- alega Blaze

-Tiene razón, aunque odie admitirlo, hay que tener cuidado con ese sujeto- Dice Rouge

-Tiene pinta de ser malo, pero sé que en el fondo no es así- Sonic defiende a su amigo

* * *

><p>Daki: si lo sé es muy corto, pero hay que dejar algo para EL ULTIMO CAPITULO<p>

Shani: ¿apoco ya se va a acabar?

Haku: si, será el próximo el último capítulo y más largo de todos

Daki: O.o que emoción ¿Sonic hablará con Amy u optara por asesinarla antes? ¿Habrá guerra? Y Si la hay ¿Sonic matará Amy? O ¿será al revés?

Shani: supongo que las dudas se resuelven en el final ¿no es así?

Haku: Si =D

Daki: Muchas gracias a los escritores de Reviews del capitulo pasado, nos inspiran a seguir: saludos a Jennifer, Gaby2307, giovis y Dux the timebreaker

Sayonara!

Daki :3 Shani :/ Haku :D


	10. Chapter 10

Daki: Konichiwa!

Shani: Sentimos la tardanza lectores

Haku: pero lo bueno es que estamos de vuelta :D

Daki: si es lo bueno

Shani: los personajes aquí presentados no nos pertanecen sino a sus respectivos dueños como lo es SEGA, la historia no es hecha a fines lucrativos

Daki: les agradecemos los reviews a: Airym of the 13th, a Jake, a giovis, a gaby2307, a Daso, a Jennifer, aDux the timebreaker, y a todos los futuros autores de reviews

Haku: También las gracias a todos los que leen esto :

Shani: ¿Ya podemos ir al fic?

Daki: Si, ¡Al fic!

* * *

><p>-No puedo creer que Otto le haya puesto precio a las cabezas de Shadow y Sonic- dice molesta Amy<p>

-Tristemente fue así -Dice Tails- ofreció una grandiosa recompensa por quienes los llevara ante el vivos o muertos y…

"Toc, Toc, Toc" Alguien toca la puerta

-¿Quién es?- pregunta Amy mientras camina hacia la puerta

-¡Solo abre ya, maldita sea, abre pronto!-Grita la voz de afuera. Amy abre y entran dos personas al lugar y detrás de ellos cierran la puerta

-¡Sonic!- Amy abraza al antedicho

-¡Allá afuera hay muchos guardias y detectores! ¿Verdad Shadster?- dice Sonic librándose del abrazo de Amy

-¡Y tú qué haces aquí erizo endemoniado!- amenaza Knuckles al erizo negro acompañante de Sonic

-Hmph, un simple lárgate habría sido suficiente

-Tranquilos chicos, Shadow me ayudó a venir sin que me vieran

-De todos modos, el es malo Sonic, no merece estar aquí- Alega Blaze

-De acuerdo, de ver que ya no soy admitido aquí, me largo entonces- Shadow se dirige a la puerta- para la próxima Sonic, no te tendré compasión- dice esto y se va

-No me cae bien ese sujeto- alega Blaze

-Tiene razón, aunque odie admitirlo, hay que tener cuidado con ese sujeto- Dice Rouge

-Tiene pinta de ser malo, pero sé que en el fondo no es así- Sonic defiende a su amigo

-Sonic ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- cuestiona Tails

-Claro, ¿Qué me quieres preguntar?

-¿Porqué el detector te denunció a la autoridad? ¿Acaso si eres de Vidcalurth?- todos hacen silencio para poder escuchar la declaración de Sonic

-*Glup*- Sonic traga saliva ¿podría atreverse a decir la verdad y delatarse junto a sus compañeros?- Etto… supongo que la máquina estaba averiada… pero aunque la arreglen, me seguirán buscando, ya que escape de la ejecución

-¿Por qué no hablamos con Otto y le damos pruebas de que Sonic no es del otro reino?- dice muy inocente Cream

-No creo que funcione, traté de hablar con él cuando me detuvieron pero se negó a escucharme siquiera- dice Sonic

-Hmph, Otto es un cabeza hueca- Dice molesta Amy

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Había pasado ya mucho tiempo después de aquel último encuentro con Shadow, Eggman y Otto. Este último, decidió duplicar guardias y detectores; al descubrir a un civil de Vidcalurth (Sonic) y a un criminal hace ya tiempo buscado (Shadow).También mandó a hacer un conteo de población cada semana y ofreció gran recompensa por los delincuentes Sonic y Shadow. Era mucha la presión entre las personas de aquélla monarquía; el ambiente se sentía cada vez menos libre.

Para nuestros colegas, era muy difícil el ocultar a Sonic de aquellos conteos y detectores; por su parte Rouge, Knuckles y Amy tenían que cuidarse por sí mismos. Decidieron esconderse todos los mencionados anteriormente en los armarios, gabinetes y sótanos; lugares a donde los guardias no irían nunca a investigar.

"Toc, Toc, Toc" se oye en la puerta de la casa de color morado

-¿Quién es?- pregunta la gatita dueña de aquella casa

-Soy un fiel sirviente de el rey Otto; ahora déjeme entrar- Blaze abre la puerta

-¿Usted es la única que habita aquí?- pregunta aquél búho invitado

-Sí, la única- responde ella invitándole adentro

-¿Le molesta si investigo?

-No, adelante

Aquel pájaro comienza a investigar toda la caza, y como era de esperar no entró en el armario

-Muy buenas tardes señorita- Este le dice después de analizar la casa

-Gracias igualmente- responde ella cerrando la puerta en cuanto sale aquél guardia- ¡Ya se fue Sonic!- grita ella desde la sala

-Uff, pensé que jamás se iría- sale Sonic del armario de la gatita- ah, por cierto, ¿No crees que deberías de cambiar de guardarropa? Sólo hay ahí cosas lilas; camisas, batas, incluso una cosa extraña que parecía la parte superior de un bikini, pero no estoy seguro… - No termina cuando Blaze sonrojada le suelta una cachetada a Sonic

-¡PERVERTIDO!- Le grita Blaze- ya no te voy a permitir quedarte aquí

-Perdón, sólo era una opinión mía- le responde

Más tarde todos deciden verse en casa de Amy:

-Sonic, ¿podemos hablar a solas contigo un momento?- le dice Rouge con aire preocupado acompañada de Knuckles

-Claro, no veo porqué no- le responde el erizo y los tres se alejan de los demás

-Sonic, respóndenos una duda ¿Qué edad tienes?

-Tengo 14 y mañana ya cumpliré los 15… oh, no

-mañana, si mal no recuerdo, será el día de tu muerte Sonic y no has hablado con ella y menos la has asesinado- le dice Rouge

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, no se preocupen; no creo que tengamos una GRAN pelea como para causar una guerra, pero bueno… hablare con ella

-Y mejor que lo hagas rápido- le dice Knuckles

-Bien- Sonic se dirige hacia Amy- ¡Amy, ¿puedo hablar contigo un segundo? Es importante!

-Huh, claro ¿qué me quieres decir?

-Mira, se que será muy extraño que te o diga hasta ahora… y si, no sé cómo reaccionaras pero, tengo la seguridad de que pase lo que pase…- En ese instante todos guardan silencio al escuchar campanadas del castillo de Otto

-¿Qué significan las campanas si se puede saber?- pregunta Knuckles

-Significan problemas- responde Tails

-¿Pero para qué nos querrá a todos ahora?- Pregunta Silver

-Bueno, pues vamos a ver- dice Amy- lo siento Sonic, creo que me lo vas a tener que decir más tarde- Todos parten a donde las campanas, si, TODOS…

-Queridos súbditos- empieza aquella asamblea en la plaza principal- he recibido un llamado de mi hermano Blur- todos empiezan a hacer murmullos- así que llegará en cualquier momento y…

-¡Antes de lo que crees!- Responde una voz que proviene de atrás de todos los civiles de la región; era el Rey Blur acompañado de varios guardias - Sólo vine a recordarte que te advertí que no quería ver a ninguno de tus insignificantes seguidores en mi reino ¡Que quede claro que te lo había advertido!

-¿Y por qué vienes a recordarme que me advertiste? No entiendo a que te refieres

-¿A que me refiero? ¡Tú lo sabes perfectamente! ¡Enviaste a un muchacho de nombre Shadow a destruir nuestro reino, el joven me lo dijo antes de desaparecer!

-¿De qué hablas Blur?

-¡No trates de engañarme Otto! Se perfectamente de lo que eres capaz de hacer, admite que fue parte de un plan ¡Admítelo!

-Por última vez Hermano, ¡YO NO HICE NADA! ¡Ahora haznos el favor de dejar mi reino antes de que te corran mis guardias, inepto!

-¡USTED ES UN…! ¿CÓMO SE ATREVE A LEVANTRLE LA VOZ A NUESTRO REY?- Rouge Reclama a Otto sin pensar en las consecuencias

-¡Y aparte de mentiroso eres Secuestrador!- le grita Blur a su hermanito- ¿CÓMO TE ATREVEZ A SECUESTRAR A MIS SÚBDITOS?

-¡Ella es la invasora de mi pueblo, ella debe de ser castigada!- responde El menor de los reyes

-¡Y no sólo lo es ella Otto, también lo somos nosotros!- Grita furioso aquel equidna rojo sujetando en alto su mano y la de Sonic

-¡Sonic ¿Cómo pudiste? Yo confié en ti y todo este tiempo me has engañado!- Le grita Amy al erizo azulado.

-¡No Amy, no comprendes, yo… yo… te lo iba a explicar… pero pasó esto y ya no pude!- se defiende el agredido

-¿Y por qué te esperaste hasta ahora? ¿No me lo pudiste haber dicho antes?- comienza a llorar la eriza

-¡No Amy, por favor comprende!

-¡Está bien!- grita Blur desesperado- ¡Más vale que te prepares hermanito porque hoy le declaro la guerra a Sephtalon!

-¿Quieres guerra?- le reta Otto- ¡pues guerra tendrás! ¡Ahora lárguense de mi reino!

-¡Sera un placer largarnos de este asqueroso lugar!- finaliza Blur, el junto con sus guardias y los jóvenes Rouge, Knuckles y Sonic; este último llevado a la fuerza…

-Vamos Sonic, no estés triste- le anima Knuckles ya estando en Vidcalurth

-…- No responde

-Vamos Sonic, no estés así, no va a pasar nada- tranquiliza Rouge

-Ja- Sonic suelta una leve risa- No pasará nada… ¡A ti es a la que no le pasará nada! ¡La guerra es mañana y mañana moriré!- se enfada y se va corriendo

-Para que nos delataste- Reprende Knuckles a la murciélago

-No me iba a quedar callada, ¡estaban gritando le a nuestro rey! Y tú también siguiendo me la corriente y entregándote junto con Sonic ¡También es tu culpa cabeza hueca!

-¡REPITE ESO ULTIMO Y SERAS CHICA MUERTA!

-¡CA-BE-ZA-HUE-CA! *Saca la lengua*- Se suelta una pelea entre ambos

En el bosque, Sonic en bajo uno de los árboles sentado pensaba:

-"No puedo creer que todo acabe así, no creo que ella sea quien acabe con mi vida… no creo que ella se atreva… pero… todo es posible… y pensar que todo fue por no hablar a tiempo y también por culpa de Shadow *Suspiro* lo odio je je… él es tan raro un momento como un "héroe" y al siguiente otra vez en nuestra contra… ha de tener sus motivos"- se levanta para caminar

Al ir caminando logra encontrarse con una sombra algo pequeña que venía hacia el… eso era ¡Un chao! Pero esperen, no era cualquier Chao era:

-¡Kimira!- el Chao de Sonic se encuentra de nuevo con su amo- ¿Todo el tiempo te la has pasado aquí? Pobre de ti, aquí solo…

*Crujido de hojas*

-¿Quién anda ahí?- pregunta Sonic desafiando. Su curiosidad le gana y decide buscar el origen de ese sonido. Logra ver unas sombras a lo lejos hablando entra sí, para saber qué es lo que dicen, El erizo decide acercarse. Llevando el dedo índice a su boca señala a su chao que guardase silencio.

-¡No, ya no lo haré!- una voz seria y con tono indiscutiblemente inolvidable: era la voz de Shadow

-Tendrás que hacerlo, no olvides cuanto me debes- Otra voz interviene, esta rugosa, vieja, de un hombre: Eggman. Los instintos de nuestro personaje azul le decían que tenía que salir a vengarse pero de nuevo la curiosidad de saber lo que planeaban le había ganado. Escondido, lograba ver 3 cuerpos: de Eggman, de Shadow y el último no se alcanzaba a ver bien

-¡No, se que te debo, pero prometiste que después de esto último me dejarías en paz!- Se defendía Shadow- ¡Además la tienes a ella!- señala el tercer cuerpo que estaba junto a ellos

-Pero los necesito a los dos en esto tanto a Rouge como a ti- Efectivamente Rouge se encontraba ahí

Nuestro erizo amigo se sentía traicionado, apuñalado por la espalda ¿Cómo era posible que Rouge en verdad si trabajara para Eggman?

-¡Chao!- Kimira sale del escondite donde se encontraba y abraza a Rouge

-¡Kimira que haces aquí!- Le pregunta Rouge a la pequeña criatura que le abrazaba. Sonic iba a ir a por su compañerito pero si salía se metería en graves problemas, así que dio un paso atrás pisando así una ramita que crujió

-¡Shh!- calla Shadow- ¿Oyeron eso? Alguien está escuchando nuestra conversación

-¿Quién es?- pregunta Eggman

-No lo sé… pero se encuentra escondido atrás de esos árboles-Shady señala donde se halla Sonic

-bueno, a lo mejor y es algún otro chao que anda por aquí- dice Rouge

-Hmph no lo creo- insiste Shadow

-Bueno para que puedas ir a investigar, entonces que dices, ¿nos apoyarás con esta última cosa?- pregunta Eggman

-*Suspiro* De acuerdo, SÓLO esta última cosa, después me dejarán en paz

-Sí, sólo esto y ya- le aclara Eggman y ambos estrechan sus manos. El momento es interrumpido por las campanas de ambos reinos que sólo podrían significar el inicio de una asamblea. Sonic a su gran velocidad llega a la plaza principal de su pueblo.

Pasaban las horas, mientras que los reyes de la isla de Midwarth, dividida ahora en dos, planeaban sus estrategas de ataque.

Ya al día siguiente todo Vidcalurth estaba despierto, ocupando sus posiciones dictadas por su general: el rey Blur. Paralelamente ocurría en Sephtalon, todos ocupaban sus posiciones de defensa, puesto que su líder Otto sabía que sus enemigos atacarían primero

Serían los jóvenes de Sephtalon quienes esperarían a sus enemigos en el bosque, los adultos tras la muralla para hacer frente a quienes lograran burlar a los jóvenes y las mujeres sobre los tejados de las casas para mantenerse a salvo junto con los menores.

Por el otro lado de la isla, los jóvenes irían a atacar primero, secundarían los adultos, mientras que las mujeres y menores escondidos en el refugio (Anteriormente la guarida de Eggman) se mantenían a salvo.

-¿Están todos listos?- pregunta Knuckles, líder de la primera tropa de jóvenes, a sus "soldados": Sonic, Wave, Jet y otros más.

-Falta Rouge- dice Sonic un poco preocupado "¿Estaría con Eggman realizando su plan?" pensaba este

-Bueno, por una que falte no habrá diferencia, a lo mejor y decide llegar con la segunda tropa- responde Knuckles

-No es necesario que se preocupen por mi- dice llegando Rouge- ¿Cuál es el plan?

-*Suspiro* ¿tengo que repetirlo OTRA VEZ?- Se queja el equidna

-Vamos no seas así con tu novia- le molesta Jet

-¡No es mi novia! Y bueno si tanto te molesta ¿porqué no le explicas tu?

-Oigan no es por apurarlos pero estamos dándole más tiempo a Sephtalon de atacar- reclama Wave

-Bien, entonces movámonos- finaliza Knuckles. Todo el grupo se moviliza

-¿Dónde has estado?- le pregunta Sonic a Rouge

-¿Yo? Etto… resolviendo un asunto pendiente

-¿Se puede saber con quién?- insiste el erizo "Tengo que hacer que me confirme que ha estado con Eggman"

-No, en verdad no te lo puedo decir- le dice Rouge- Vamos, nos estamos quedando atrás

-Cuidado- advierte un joven perrito que iba con ellos- Siento que hay enemigos cerca

Todos ahora caminaban con cuidado de no hacer ruido; puesto lo que querían hacer era sorprender a su enemigo; no ser sorprendidos por los adversarios. Caminaron, hasta que de pronto una ardilla jovencilla se tropieza y rompe el silencio con su llanto. En seguida varios jóvenes enemigos salen de detrás y arriba de los árboles rodeando por completo a los chicos de Vidcalurth. Les apuntaban con ballestas, amenazaban con piedras y con una que otra espada.

Sonic levanta a su compañera y comienza a ver a sus atacantes: Vector, Espio, Blaze, Tails, Charmy, Cream y Amy, junto con otros de rostros algo confusos ya que se encontraban en las copas de los árboles.

-¡Ja! , ¿Eso es todo su ataque?- Ríe Blaze

-Ahora no tienen a dónde ir- dice Amy

-¡Claro que si, hacia delante!- Grita Sonic mientras corre a atacar a todo quien se le puso enfrente

Amy había quedado estupefacta, recordaba aquel día hacía 6 años cuando oyó esa misma frase…

-¡Amy cuidado!- Blaze la protege de un golpe de parte de Rouge.

-¡Gracias Blaze, te debo una!- La eriza saca su mazo y va a pelear a otra parte

-¡Cómo osas a interrumpirme!- le regaña la chica murciélago a aquella gatita lila.

-¡Lo volvería a hacer si fuese necesario!- se defiende Blaze. Ambas chicas comienzan a pelear; Blaze le lanza bolas de fuego de pequeño tamaño pero Rouge las esquiva. Tails tropieza y tira a Blaze, esta se pone de pie pero en cuento lo hace Rouge la toma por el cuello y la pone contra un árbol

-¡Esta fue la última vez que te metes en mi camino!- Blaze luchaba para salvarse, pero todo intento era inútil- Y no te preocupes por tu novio plateado, una vez que les ganemos quizá esté bajo mi poder, descuida, no le haré ningún daño, jajaja- Blaze sintió mucho enojo, al escuchar tales frases de su enemiga, así que con sus piernas patea el abdomen de la murciélago y esta por el impacto cae.

-¡Di que te arrepientes maldita!- Blaze le dice a su enemistad con odio, creando así una bola de fuego de gran tamaño.

-¡Blaze déjate de juegos que nos necesita Otto en la plaza principal!- le dice Silver a su amiga

-Esto no acaba aquí Rouge, ¡Retírense todos de aquí! – Exclama la felina, haciendo que todas las tropas se retiraran a su pueblo para apoyar a los adultos.

-Tienes razón Blaze ¡Esto no acaba aún!- le grita la joven Rouge levantándose – Tropas de Vidcalurth, ¡vamos a Sephtalon a atacar!- toda la tropa se moviliza y cumple el mandato

-Wave y Jet- les llama Knuckles- Vallan con Blur y llamen a todos, necesitamos más refuerzos- Las aves emprenden el camino de vuelta para cumplir el mandato

Sonic junto a Knuckles van detrás del grupo asegurándose de que nadie quede atrás. Ambos saltan la muralla y logran ver algo que deja perplejo a Sonic: Todo aquel reino destrozado por el odio mutuo de los reyes. No podía creer lo que veía, era imposible que las calles donde los niños menores jugaban; estaban devastadas. Toda aquella gente luchando… era tan triste.

De un momento alguien golpea a nuestro héroe por la espalda haciéndolo caer. Este se levanta para ver quién había sido

-¡Di tus plegarias torpe!- le dice la eriza levantando su mazo con el que había golpeado a Sonic

-¡Amy, no lo hagas!- le dice Sonic aún en el suelo

-¡Cállate, no pienso dejarte con vida después de lo que hiciste!

-*Suspiro*- Sonic calla un momento para luego Exclamar- ¡Lo siento mucho Amy, en verdad lo siento, perdóname!

-¿Lo sientes? ¿Qué es lo que te tengo que perdonar? El habernos engañado o el venir aquí sólo para matarme- Sonic la mira algo confuso "¿Cómo se habrá enterado de que a matarla vine?" pensaba - ¡Si, lo sé, sé que solamente viniste a eso! Rouge me lo ha dicho hace rato

-No, Amy, no es por eso para lo que te pido tu perdón, te pido perdón por haberte abandonado- Amy no lo comprendía- Si, por haberte abandonado aquél día hace seis años, yo sé que vienes de Vidcalurth, lo sabía desde el principio. Sabía que tú tenías familia antes de que Eggman la asesinara, al igual que a mi madre. Recuerdo todavía aquella vez que te llevé al bosque y te dije que te escondieras en la cabaña de ahí, te dije que no salieras hasta que yo volviera. Siento mucho el jamás haber vuelto por ti, Siento mucho el no llegar. Debes saber que no fue mi intención dejarte. Cuando me fui, Shadow fue quien me detuvo, me dejó inconsciente y al día siguiente fui por ti, pero fue demasiado tarde, nunca te encontré…

-Sonic, en verdad… eras tú… pensé que te habían matado y por eso huí de allí al ver que no llegabas. Me marché aquí, a Sephtalon, sabía que si volvía me encontraría Eggman. Oh Sonic, yo también lo siento- Ella le da la mano a Sonic para que este se levantara. Ambos se abrazan

-No creo que sea demasiado tarde para parar esta tontería de la guerra- le dice Sonic una vez acabado el abraso-

-¿Pero cómo le haremos?- le pregunta Amy

-Pues eso es fácil, sólo hay que hacer que ambos reinos se nieguen a pelear, así no tendrán opción los reyes y podrán restaurar la paz, o bueno, volver las cosas como eran antes

-Grandiosa idea Sonic, ven hablemos con todos antes de que alguien resulte herido y se entere alguno de los reyes

-Je, es casi un milagro que nadie haya muerto aún- Antes de que llevaran a cabo su idea, Sonic divisa una sombra dirigiéndose a ambos.

-Si, sería devastador lo que pasaría si…

-¡AMY CUIDADO!- Grita Sonic empujando a su amiga. Esa sombra era la de Rouge quien trataba de matar a Amy por la espalda con una espada que cargaba. Sonic al quitar a Amy hace que aquella arma se le clavara en el pecho dejando lo así moribundo

El tiempo es detenido. Sonic se puede mover, pero Rouge no, dejando así la espada clavada en su pecho sin manera de sacarla. Nuestro erizo seguía respirando, respiraba cortado, agonizaba en su interior, las palabras no le salían de la boca, ni un mísero gemido, nada.

Eggman acompañado por Shadow se acercaban a nuestro amigo.

-¡Ja, mira nada más! Quien te ha atravesado. Y pensar que decía ser tu amiga. ¿Sabes? Ella estaba de mi lado, yo le dije que matara a Amy, Así al saber Otto que se ha perdido la vida de una civil, se rendirá ese torpe corazón blando; Blur tomaría el poder de TODA la isla, y yo llevaría a cabo mí otra misión: Matar al Rey. A la fuerza tomaría el poder y toda la Isla sería gobernada por mí. *Risa malévola*. Pero los planes han de cambiar querido amigo, gracias a tu tontería, tendré que ir con Blur a informarle de tu muerte, se enojará y será mi oportunidad para hacer que Blur me contrate para soltar a mis robots, ellos destruirán todo Sephtalon y ganará el Rey Blur. Tanto agradecimiento me tendrá que me hará su mano derecha, jojojojojo, lo único que tendré que hacer será esperar a que me dé su confianza y cuando esté cerca lo asesinaré; dejándome a mí como el líder supremo. ¡De todos modos ya he ganado! Y tú has perdido TODO. Jajaja te dejaremos aquí, en lo que se descongele el tiempo habrás muerto y yo ya estaré con Blur y realizaré mi brillante plan ¡Shadow vámonos, y por ahí trae a Rouge!

Shadow toma la cabeza de Rouge, esta chica se encuentra congelada con el tiempo, y toma el brazo de Eggman

-¡Chaos control!- exclama y se hace desaparecer junto con Eggman y Rouge; la espada de esta última persona, no es llevada junto con ellos, es dejada aún en el cuerpo de Sonic

-"Todo ha acabado, mi "Amiga" me ha dado la espalda justo cuando las cosas se iban a arreglar… Esto me duele… supongo que es el fin"- Dice esto en su mente y exhala profundo…

El tiempo se ha descongelado. Amy que estaba en el suelo se levanta y se talla los ojos, al abrirlos logra ver a su querido amigo en el suelo, con una espada en su pecho y sin respiración.

-¡SONIC!- Grita ella, logrando captar la atención de todos. Todos interrumpen la pelea para ver el motivo de aquel grito desgarrado. Todos hicieron silencio. Los amigos de Amy consolaban a esta, Wave, Jet y Knuckles la consolaban también. Estaban tristes pues Sonic, su mejor amigo Sonic, había muerto.

Todos Hicieron un plan, no querían que nadie más resultara herido o peor, muerto, decidieron ya no pelear, hacer las paces y que los reyes arreglaran la cosa. Mientras esperaban a que alguno de los superiores hiciera algo, Amy y los otros seguían viendo el cuerpo de Sonic, La joven de Rosa lloraba:

-¡Debe haber algún modo de revertir esto!- Exclama entre lagrimas la eriza.

-¡Miren allá!- Señala Cream al ver a un Chao acercarse con algo

-¡Es Kimira!- dice Wave recibiendo en sus brazos al animalillo

-¿Qué lleva con sigo?- pregunta Tails

-Una esmeralda- responde Jet

-¡PERO CLARO!- Dice Silver, todos lo miran confusos. El trata de explicar- ¿Acaso no entienden? ¿Cómo revivimos a Shadow? Con las esmeraldas ¿O me equivoco? Si las reunimos de nuevo podremos intentar sanar a Sonic

-¡No será necesario reunirlas!- dice alguien acercándose

-¿Pero usted que hace aquí Sr. Rey Otto?- le pregunta Cream al líder de Sephtalon

-Vine aquí a ver qué era lo que pasaba, he logrado verlos desde mi castillo

-¡Señor, nos negamos a seguir peleando, hablo de parte de todo el pueblo Vidcalurth!- le dice Knuckles al halcón morado

-Pues no creo que su rey esté de acuerdo, pero, de hecho, yo no quería la guerra, solo la acepté para defendernos, sé que aunque no hubiese aceptado él hubiera atacado de todos modos *Suspiro* en fin, escuché que necesitan las esmeraldas del caos ¿Se puede saber porqué?

-Etto… bueno como habrá visto han matado a alguien- le comienza a decir

-¿¡Han matado a alguien?- pregunta Otto alterado

-Sí, Han matado a alguien de Vidcalurth, y bueno lo queremos traer de vuelta como lo hicimos con un sujeto llamado Shadow- Dice Tails

-¿¡Revivieron a un criminal! *Suspiro* bueno supongo que no lo sabían… bien ¿de quién se trata ahora?- Se hacen a un lado para que pudiese el rey ver De quien se trataba

-Se llama Sonic señor- le dice Wave

-Si, ya tuve el placer de conocerlo, de acuerdo… yo tengo 5 esmeraldas, es lo menos que puedo hacer por el

-¿Dónde las consiguió?- le pregunta Jet- ¿Por qué es lo menos que puede hacer?

-Esas joyas se las decomisé al hombre que pensamos Sonic había asesinado, un tal Eggman. Mandé al erizo a la guillotina por asesinato, pero Shadow se lo llevó

-¿Me llaman?- dice alguien más que había llegado

-¡Shadow!- Si señores, Shadow había vuelto- ¿Qué haces aquí?- termina diciendo Amy

-Bien, si no quieren la esmeralda que traigo conmigo, entonces me largo ¡Chaos…!- iba a terminar su frase cuando la eriza lo detiene

-¡No te vayas, si la necesitamos!- le dice Amy. Shadow les da la esmeralda que les hacía falta

-¿Porqué los ayudas?- le pregunta Otto

-Hmph, no les pude agradecer bien el que me hayan ayudado. Bien he saldado la cuenta, así que me voy- dice esto y se va alejando- ¡Oh, se me olvidaba, más vale que se apuren!- desaparece en el bosque

Más tarde, ya habían colocado todas las esmeraldas alrededor del erizo, todos tomados de las manos, Todos sin excepción alguna hacían 3 círculos alrededor de Sonic. Comienzan a murmurar palabras confusas, las esmeraldas comienzan a brillar. Finalmente Amy dice en voz muy baja "Sonic, por favor vuelve, te necesito", suelta una lágrima que cae lentamente al suelo, en cuanto esta impacta, las esmeraldas cobran un brillo muy intenso. Sonic logra abrir los ojos

-¿Qué… que pasó?- dice con tono muy cortado el erizo

-¡Estás bien!- exclama Amy, todos van a abrasarlo

-¿Qué pasa?- dice Sonic algo confundido

-Te han matado Sonic, y con las esmeraldas pudimos revivirte- le explica Wave

-Sonic, te sacrificaste por mí, ¿Por qué?

-Era lo menos que podía hacer, después de todo te debía el haberte dejado ya sabes, sola

-Por cierto chico- le dice Otto- Me disculpo, te culpé por haber matado a alguien que sigue vivo. Lo siento.

-¡Un momento!- dice Sonic

-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunta Tails

-Eggman fue con Blur a avisarle que me asesinaron, y eso tendrá consecuencias malas para todos

-Tenemos que detenerlo- dice Knuckles

-¡Jojojojojo! No me detendrán- festeja Eggman en uno de sus robots, comandaba varios que irían a derrotar a Sephtalon

-¡Pero qué demonios!- grita Otto- Blur no te dejaría hacer semejante cosa, detente

-¡Ja, que tontos! ¿No se enteraron? ¡Blur ha muerto, así que yo mando en Vidcalurth, así que todos mis súbditos, ataquen al rey Otto y a sus guerreros!

-¡Nosotros no te serviremos!- le dice Knuckles

-¡Entonces morirán por traición a la corona!- Dice esto y uno de los robots pisa a Knuckles

Knuckles levanta el pie mecánico, con dificultad pero lo logra, toma bien el pie del robot y lo lanza contra otros

-¡Cinco fuera, faltan…!- Knux comienza a contar

-¡Son muchos!- Dice Tails

-¡No podremos!- dice Un mono que estaba entre la muchedumbre

-¡Claro que podremos!- dice confiado Sonic con un Spin Dash ataca a los robots- ¡Vamos no se queden ahí hagan algo!

¡Y comienza la batalla final! Mujeres y menores, desde los tejados, comienzan a lanzarles cosas a los enemigos, jóvenes y adultos hombres atacan por suelo. Amy con su martillo golpea en los pies hasta que una joven mariposa la alza del suelo para que Amy ataque en las cabezas de los androides. Uno de ellos con brazos de mazo las trata de aplastar

-¡Tendrás que intentar algo nuevo para derrotarnos!- dice Amy y se dirige a su agresor y lo comienza a golpear-¡TOMA, TOMA, TOMA, TOMA, TOMA, TOMA, TOMA, TOMA!- En un instante este robot explota

Jet y wave desconectaban varios cables de los hombres mecánicos, lo que hacía que se golpearan entre sí o explotaran. Silver y Blaze en un equipo: Blaze arrojaba fuego y Silver lo movía con sus poderes, de manera que afectaran a las armas de los enemigos. Knuckles y Tails en otro equipo, el equidna lanzaba al zorrito y este con un pequeño destornillador actuaba sobre los mecánicos. Otto mandaba a sus guardias a activar catapultas con piedras enormes.

En un momento ya no había robots más que el de Eggman.

-¡Solo quedas tu, huevo!- le dice Sonic

-¡Quiero verte intentar derrotarme!- le reta Eggman

-¡Pues al cliente lo que pida!- el erizo va contra el robot pero alguien lo patea y hace que caiga

-¡Ni siquiera lo intentes!- Rouge era quien había atacado a Sonic por segunda ocasión

-¡¿Ahora estas de parte de él?- le pregunta Blaze

-No querida, Siempre estuve de su parte- le dice a la minina

Rouge lastimaba a cualquiera que veía y Eggman, por supuesto, le ayudaba. El hombre hace soltar redes que atrapaban dentro de sí a muchos. De un momento a otro pasó todo, fue muy rápido, claro ayudó el que estuvieran casi todos débiles por la pelea anterior.

-¡Ja, sólo quedas tu Sonic, eres el único con fuerza para levantarse de nuevo!- le dice Eggman

-¡Sonic, ríndete, no vas a poder contra ellos dos tu sólo!- le dice una de las jóvenes de la muchedumbre

-¡No pierdo nada con tratar!- Nuestro amigo obstinado, siguió tratando, nadie podía hacer nada, puesto que ahora estaban todos bajo las redes del robot de Eggman.

Parecía que había acabado toda esperanza, Rouge tiene a Sonic débil, esta lo toma por el cuello y lo alza para darle un último golpe. Rouge siente una presión sobre su abdomen, era ¡El chao de Sonic abrazándola! Rouge suelta al erizo y se trata de quitar de encima al chao

-¡Vamos Rouge déjate de niñadas y acábalo!- le dice Eggman a su secuas

- Por si no te has dado cuenta Tengo un problema aquí

-¡Chaos Control!- se oye decir, mientras se congela el tiempo

-¡¿Shadow? ¿Dónde estás?- pregunta Rouge- Sé que eres tu Shady, solo tu usas ese poder… ¡vamos muéstrate!- Rouge se quita al animalillo que le abrazaba y se dispone a buscar a su conocido amigo. Shadow le golpea a Rouge el abdomen, el cual la tira.

-¡¿Qué… es… lo que… has hecho…?- le dice Rouge

-Detenerte, mira no cometas el mismo error que cometí yo

-¿Error? ¿De qué hablas?- dice tratando de levantarse

-Cuando Eggman me salvó de los guardias de Sephtalon, me dijo que le tenía que servir en todo lo que él me pidiera hasta que encontrara a otro "sirviente"- le explica el bicolor- Tuve que aceptar, mi vida dependía de ello. Saltémonos los detalles, el punto es que me pidió que matara a mis compañeros, a los únicos que habían confiado en mí. Lo hice, y descubrieron mi acto, por eso me han estado buscando en este lugar. Lo último que te diré es que si deseas ser la sirvienta de ese tonto huevo sigue este camino, te advierto que te podrás quedar sola algún día o arriesgarte a que el te mate, como lo hizo con migo. Bien nos veremos Rouge. ¡Chaos control!- Shadow desaparece y se descongela el tiempo.

-¡Vamos Rouge a que esperas!- le grita Eggman. Ella se acerca a Sonic muy seria

-Vamos Rouge, tú no eres así- Sonic le dice. Rouge le da la mano a Sonic para que se levante- ¡Gracias Rouge!

-¿Pero qué haces tonta? ¡Atácalo, ataca al enemigo, Hazlo ahora!- le ordena Eggman

-¡De acuerdo, atacaré al enemigo!- dice Rouge. Esta salta y de una patada derriba la nave de Eggman. Esta estalla y deja salir una capsula con el hombre

-¡¿Pero qué has hecho?- le dice Eggman

-¡Lo que dijiste, atacar al enemigo!- se burla Rouge

-¡Esto no se acabó aquí, volveré!- diciendo esto se marcha y desaparece en el cielo azul

-Bien hecho Rouge- le dice Sonic

-Gracias, ahora liberémoslos a todos

-De acuerdo

Y así ha acabado. De manera rápida ambas ciudades se unificaron, haciendo a Otto el rey. Otra vez la isla sería nombrada Midwarth. Se había derribado la muralla que separaba a ambas ciudades y podado y talado parte del bosque. Así se restauró la paz, je je, o al menos hasta la venganza de Eggman, pero esa es otra historia ;D

Daki: OMG ya acabó

Shani: ALELUYA

Haku: si, ya me había tardado XD

Daki: Sólo un poco :D

Shani: Más de un mes ¬¬

Haku: jejejeje por lo menos ya esta aquí ¿no?

Daki: Si por lo menos, Oigan lectores hicimos una encuesta, la podrán encontrar en nuesto perfil

Shani: Es para ver si continúo el fic de terror "La leyenda de la conejita rosa" (Jojojo es mi fic C: )

Haku: esperamos los resultados XD

Daki: bueno eso es todo

Sayonara!

Daki :3 Shani :/ Haku :D

Pd: REVIEWS!


End file.
